


Instant Crush

by pony_bot



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Wade, Fandom Kombat 2013, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дэдпула новый госзаказ! Убить бывшего главу корпорации зла, спасти Америку, получить девчонку. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>Примечание: текст основан на вселенной комикса Spider-Man 2099.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

«Она дрожит, как последний лист на ветке умирающего дерева. Я не пытаюсь скрыть звук моих шагов. Она на мгновение замирает.  
— Сигарету?  
— Да, конечно.  
— Вам так же скучно в этой толпе, как и мне? Я пришёл не ради этой вечеринки. Я пришёл ради вас. Я много дней наблюдал за вами. Вы — всё то, о чём может мечтать мужчина».  
— Во-первых, это уже где-то было, а во-вторых, эта программа явно не работает, Уэйд.  
— Учитывая то, что я вообще не умею рисовать, очень даже работает! Долго ещё?  
— Я отвлекся, — механик пальцем поправил оптический визор, который должен был крепиться к виску, но тот все равно продолжал съезжать. И снова сунул нос в нуар-комикс Уэйда, глянув тому через плечо — Почему ни на одном из фреймов у них нет стоп?  
Уэйд фыркнул и отключил планшет, который с помощью посылаемых в мозг нехитрых электромагнитных импульсов, согласно рекламе, любого мог заставить рисовать не хуже Да Винчи.  
— Какой-то Роб Лайфилд. Так долго ещё, ну?  
Уэйд уже пару часов кряду терпел, как приятель ковыряется у него в позвоночнике лазерной отверткой. Позвоночник охотника за головами Уэйда Уилсона уже пару лет как был искусственным. Его настоящая иммунная система не могла справиться с поразившим его раком, а когда по чистой случайности он получил ещё и ожоги 80% тела, без искусственной системы жизнеобеспечения стало уж совсем никуда. Замена спинного мозга и вживление в головной нескольких чипов, которые спонсировала одна знаменитая канадская компания, помогали Уэйду сохранять бодрость, здоровье и прекрасный внешний вид, но с тех пор, как он порвал все отношения со службой поддержки, фиксить мелкие баги приходилось как попало.  
— Проверь, — его приятель Уизл по большому счету биомехаником не был. Он был хакером, но чинил все, от кухонных приборов до супероружия, поскольку стоит тебе невзначай показать, что ты хоть немного смыслишь в технике, как твои друзья начинают считать тебя профессионалом во всех областях.  
— Как я, по-твоему, проверю, есть у меня галлюцинации или нет?!  
«Подумай о той блондиночке, которая вчера в пабе ущипнула тебя за зад» — посоветовал голос в голове, Уэйду не принадлежавший.  
— Не помогло — чини дальше, — хмуро проинформировал Уэйд, дав себе ладонью по виску на тот же манер, как в позапрошлом веке чинили телевизоры.  
Несколько лет после операции все работало как часы. Кожа выглядела отлично, не считая пары шрамов, которые не затронул бэкап организма до состояния на тот момент, когда Уэйд ещё был полностью здоров. Ни о каких умственных отклонениях и речи не шло, но пару недель назад Уэйд, охотясь за очередным правительственным заказом, не сумел избежать некоторых технических накладок, и понеслась. Тем же вечером он, пуская слюни, наблюдал с крыши Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг битву прекрасных валькирий в ночных небесах. Добравшись до дома по огонькам волшебных фей, он решил, что к утру все как рукой снимет, но этим самым утром за умыванием обнаружил, что, похоже, воду в кране заменили кислотой, которой он только что и умыл свое прекрасное лицо. Бежав из ванной с душераздирающим воплем, он наступил на древнего робота-пылесоса и отрубился, ударившись головой о дверной косяк. Когда в чувства его привела белокурая девушка-кентавр, с его лицом снова все было в порядке, но, по наличию антропоморфной гостьи в своем жилище, Уэйд без труда определил, что его напасти отнюдь не закончились. К обеду того же дня он так увлекся спором с самим собой (а его второе и третье «Я» мало того, что обрели право голоса, так ещё и не оказались при ближайшем знакомстве слишком сговорчивы), что его вывели из кафетерия, настоятельно посоветовав обратиться к лечащему врачу.  
Уизл уже далеко не впервые вызвал голографическое меню системы жизнеобеспечения Уэйда и задумчиво туда уставился.  
— Я не понимаю. Все нормально работает, Уэйд. Исцеляющий фактор мониторит все системы в обычном режиме, отклонений в работе мозга... — тут он как-то замялся. — Хммм...  
— Уизл, мне не нравится это «хммм»!..  
— Я не врач, но...  
— Все, что сказано до «но» не имеет никакого значения! Я теперь полудурок, да?  
— Я бы не сказал, что ты им не был, — Уизл нажал пару голографических кнопок на уровне загривка Уэйда, вызывая несколько подпунктов меню отслеживания головного мозга. — Суть в том, что твой мозг сейчас работает так, будто ты одновременно жонглируешь бензопилами, играешь на фортепиано и читаешь Ницше, я даже не знаю... Я программист, а не врач!  
Уэйд передернул плечами. Ему надоело сидеть в одной позе, а Уизл совсем не помогал, пытаясь цитировать Стар Трек.  
— Я все равно не понял, что это значит.  
— Твой мозг работает за троих. Скорее всего, какой-то из чипов коротнуло и он постоянно стимулирует кору. Я бы не сказал, что это плохо, — Уизл свернул все меню и защелкнул позвонок настройки, рассудив, что он тут бессилен. — То есть — для тебя. При твоем нулевом износе ты даже разницы не почувствуешь, зато тебя не проймешь ни телепатией, ни детектором лжи.  
— Уизл, мое лицо, пока я спал, превратилось в тыкву. Ты помнишь, какая красота тут была, — Уэйд помахал рукой на уровне лица, — когда мы только с тобой познакомились? Так вот было то же самое!  
«Ты хотя бы не был похож на результат синтеза всех знаменитых в прошлых веках канадцев сразу».  
«Да ну, в нем нет нотки Майкла Джей Фокса».  
«Зато взгляд блестит, как у Уильяма Шатнера!»  
— Заткнитесь, я вас даже не знаю! Хотя за Шатнера спасибо.  
Уизл поднял брови, почесал затылок рукояткой отвертки и стянул сползающий визор, вознамерившись починить хотя бы его, раз приятеля починить, очевидно, не вышло.  
— Твоя система лечит и тебя, и себя сама, не думаю, что этот сбой в регенерации ещё повторится. А с моим антивирусом это вообще неприступная крепость!  
— Ещё никто не пытался меня взломать.  
— О, постой-ка! — быстро починив визор, Уизл опять полез с отверткой Уэйду в позвоночник, — Так проверь?  
— Ой, единорожка... Эй, иди сюда, ну... Уизл, что едят единороги?  
— Человечину, — сухо отозвался Уизл, возвращая всё как было. Без его новаторских гипотез Уэйд хоть и слышал голоса, но до уровня полного дебила все же не скатывался.  
Уэйд покачал головой из стороны в сторону, держась за шею. Стальной каркас системы жизнеобеспечения поблескивал у него от основания черепа до поясницы. Благодаря этому дополнению он больше мог не заботиться ни об огнестрельных ранениях, ни об оторванных конечностях, ни о взрывах, надо было только избегать декапитации, да и то, если не разлучать голову с телом слишком надолго, всё можно было бы приладить на место. Дёрнул же его черт согласиться, когда ему заказали этого Паркера! Не дело убивать парня, которого зовут как твоего любимого супергероя прошлых лет. Очевидно же, что дурная примета!  
Уизл кинул Уэйду верх от его костюма охотника за головами, но тот, задумавшись, поймал его головой. Посидев пару секунд как попугай, которого накрыли на ночь тряпкой, он все же оделся и хмуро огляделся по сторонам.  
— Ты настроил мне параметры сети так, чтобы каждый раз подтверждения не просило?  
— Уэйд, твою мать! Твой позвоночник выходит в интернет, — Уизл сделал на это какой-то особенный упор, будто, по его мнению, это было глупо, — а ты ещё гундишь, что антивирус требует подтверждения!  
— Ты что, боишься, что я случайно начну раздавать wi-fi? У меня эта фигня перед глазами маячит каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь рядом с любой забегаловкой!  
— А единороги тебя уже не напрягают?  
— У них и то дружелюбнее интерфейс.  
Уэйд встал и надел кобуру, легко приладил мечи к магнитному креплению на спине, и водрузил на голову шлем, на блестящей черной поверхности которого тут же отобразился недовольный смайлик «=\», имитацией под старые светодиодные экраны.  
— Да отключил я, — Уизл покачал головой, скрестив руки на груди. — Кто тебя так отделал-то, в итоге?  
— Такой чел, который раньше был исполнительным директором Alchemax. Его хотят прижать и Alchemax, и правительство, но Alchemax, конечно же, больше дали, не смотря на то, что я их кинул, — Уэйд пожал плечами. Шлем делал его голос несколько механическим. — Я взял и у тех, и у других, может, не просекут. Представь, этого чувака зовут Питер Паркер. Как винтажного Спайди!  
— Уэйд... — Уизл приподнял бровь, глядя на приятеля с каким-то сочувствием. — Уэйд, это как если бы Playstation 1 дрался с Playstation 5. Хотя нет. Если бы Тамагочи дрался с Playstation 5.  
— Иии… Кто из нас Playstation 5? — на шлеме Уэйда замигал знак вопроса.  
— Не ты.

***

— ...и, представляешь, не подозревая ни о чем, я заявляюсь туда, а там парень на огромном робопауке хочет стереть нашу реальность, чтобы создать временную аномалию! — перед тем как отправиться сражаться с Playstation 5, Уэйд решил немного подкрепиться, а в летних кафетериях он довольно часто находил благодарных слушательниц, особенно если взять шлем подмышку и непринужденно спросить, не занято ли место рядом.  
«Ты совершенно забыл добавить, что робопаук надрал тебе задницу так, что ты еле ноги унес».  
— Ты ведь его победил? — девушка всерьез походила на модель Виктории Сикрет и, как это у них принято, при первом знакомстве особой заинтересованности не показывала.  
Уэйд махнул рукой и облокотился на спинку стула. Конечно, такой популярности, как настоящие супергерои вроде миллионера-выпендрежника Спайди-Мигги (который, по мнению Уэйда, был просто жалким подражателем прошлого Удивительного Человека-Паука), ему было не видать. Никто не узнавал его костюм, хоть с красными вставками и веселой каской он был довольно броским, да и прозвища собственного у него не было.  
— Ну, более-менее... — задумчиво отозвался Уэйд, вдруг припомнив, что «заказ» клятвенно заверил его, что когда он восстановит свои системы, они ещё потолкуют.  
«Ты применил знаменитую тактику канадских воинов „Паническое Бегство“!»  
«Паук был в страхе. Паук!!» — со скепсиса воображаемый друг перешел на визг.  
— Паук! — Уэйд вскочил, вовремя прислушавшись к внутреннему голосу, быстро надел шлем, на котором тут же отобразились три мигающих красных восклицательных знака, и вовремя выдернул свою собеседницу за руку из-под обрушающейся балки, которая удерживала крышу летней террасы.  
— Это, по-твоему, «более-менее»?! — возмутилась молодая леди, увидев, что стало источником паники и разрушений.  
— Я похож на самку паука, чтобы с легкостью оторвать ему голову? Ты глянь на него!  
Пресловутый робопаук был довольно громоздкой, но при этом не лишенной изящества конструкцией, предназначенной для одного пассажира. По сути, это был просто большой механический паук. С восемью стальными лапами, способными секунды за три превратить тебя в фарш. Его погонщик размещался на лицевой части в полный рост, пристегнутый к пауку и, по мнению Уэйда, предназначался для деморализации врага: выглядел симпатично, но лицо имел чересчур волевое. Только у самки паука и хватило бы характера потягаться с ним, не чувствуя гнетущей беспомощности.  
— Спаси меня или я физиономию тебе расцарапаю!  
— Всегда пожалуйста! — с готовностью отозвался Уэйд, хоть и был занят скорее спасением собственной, по его мнению более симпатичной, задницы.  
«В наше время девушки были более благодарны за твердое плечо в трудной ситуации».  
Уэйд собирался было спросить, какое это такое «наше время», но его отвлекли две стальные паучьи лапы, вонзившиеся в тротуар по обе стороны от него.  
— Извини, я, кажется, не спросил, как тебя зовут!..  
— К сожалению, уже настала пора попрощаться, — проинформировал его «заказ», наклонившись к ним со своего робота. — Леди, вы не могли бы нас оставить?  
— С радостью, — отозвалась девушка и, так и не представившись, припустила от Уэйда, как и все остальные штатские, имевшие несчастье оказаться с ним на одной улице.  
— А дело, между прочим, обещало выгореть! — обиделся Уэйд, доставая мечи. Лазерная кромка вполне могла бы срубить все паучьи лапки, но уж больно робопаук был ловок.  
— Она всего лишь хотела, чтобы ты познакомил ее со своими более популярными друзьями.  
Паук проткнул бы его своей острой лапой, если бы Уэйд вовремя не воспользовался кнопкой телепорта, переместившись ему за спину. Тому это не показалось помехой — и здесь пришлось обороняться, но уже от задних лап, так и норовивших пригвоздить Уэйда к мостовой.  
— Откуда тебе знать женщин! Была бы у тебя девушка, не был бы таким агрессивным, — на шлеме Уэйда замигала надпись «lame». Однако было бы не удивительно, если бы «заказ» встречался хоть с супермоделью. С чего бы становиться сумасшедшим ученым, если ты не толстый, не страшный, не однорукий, не похож на Элтона Джона или не носишь зеленые треники? «Заказ» настолько походил на Питера Паркера из прошлого, насколько Уэйду был известен светлый образ героя по выходящим ныне комиксам.  
«Могу я вмешаться в вашу беседу и поинтересоваться, Уэйд? Хотя и знаю, что лишние фреймы нарушат композицию страницы...»  
«Дай лучше я. Какого хрена ему от нас надо?!»  
—Я вас все ещё ненавижу, но да! Кажется это мы... То есть я! Должен за тобой гоняться, нет? — Уэйд остановился и упер руку в бок. Паук тоже замер с занесенной над Уэйдом лапой. Злой клон Питера Паркера повел бровью и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Твоя система безопасности, когда я пытался её выключить, покорёжила код моего экзоскелета. Теперь постой смирно, пока я не вырву тебе позвоночник и не получу твой код, а потом можешь проваливать.  
— Рационально, но и ты мне напустил вирусов! Все честно.  
Паук сделал выпад лапой — Уэйд тут же чуть не снес её мечом. Робот довольно комично отдернул лапу и отступил назад.  
— Признаем, что оба были не правы, и пожмём друг другу руки, приятель, — «Заказ» опять перешел в наступление, но Уэйд в несколько скачков телепорта оказался на втором уровне улицы, где, примостившись на островке дорожного знака у воздушной магистрали, состроил оставшемуся внизу рожу из двоеточия и буквы «Р».  
— Жирный-жирный-жирный, — пропел Уэйд, совершенно уверенный, что на такой громоздкой конструкции сюда не добраться. Однако псевдо-Пити только состроил скептическую рожу в ответ и, особо не напрягаясь, полез наверх по угловому зданию, покачиваясь на лицевой части робопаука со сносным комфортом.  
— Мне казалось, Alchemax наклепали тебя, чтобы меня убить? — злорадствовал лже-Паркер. Уэйд телепортировался на другую сторону магистрали, когда его островок с дорожным знаком, повинуясь выпущенной в него паутине, поехал в сторону неприятеля.  
— А мне всегда казалось, что я был создан для любви, а не для войны.  
«Так вот почему ты так отсасываешь».  
— Эй, охренели там! Слушай, Вэбби, давай это обсудим? — Вэбби тем временем почти добрался до него снова, перепрыгнув к регулировочному островку на другой стороне магистрали.  
— Твои предложения? — похоже, не рассчитав веса экзоскелета, Вэбби чуть не угробил их обоих вместе с регулировочным островком, приземлившись на него со всего маху, но успел быстро зацепиться за ближайшее здание.  
— Для злодея ты слишком симпатичный! — Уэйд не удержал равновесие, но от падения его спасла паутина, выпущенная ему в грудь. Ну как спасла...  
— Впервые слышу этот комплимент в такой формулировке, — Вэбби дернул его к себе, спеленав Уэйду руки липкой дрянью, и потащил на крышу.  
— Ты отвечаешь на всё, что тебе говорят в бою? Это нарушает негласное соглашение суперзлодеев, ты в курсе? У вас принято толкать пафосные речи и молчать в ответ на шутки, это у нас...  
— И то и другое плохо заканчивается.  
«Он и правда отвечает на всё. Очень странно».  
Преодолев сотню этажей за каких-то несколько секунд, Вэбби швырнул добычу на крышу. Уэйд тут же пытался дать деру, но когда попытался дотянуться до кнопки телепорта спутанными паутиной руками, по обе стороны от его плеч вонзились передние лапы экзоскелета, оставив на левом плече глубокую царапину, которая тут же начала медленно затягиваться.  
— Оу, kinky..!  
— Я знал, что ты не будешь против, — Вэбби поджал одну лапу, на секунду высвободив Уэйда, только для того, чтобы перевернуть его со спины на живот. — Ох, я не верю, что это скажу, но, говорят, в первый раз всегда немного больно.  
«О, если бы это у него был первый...» — скептически протянул один из голосов, обладавший более дурным нравом, чем его приятель. Уэйд ещё не успел с ними толком познакомиться, но вот этот парень раздражал его больше. Вечно строил из себя умника и как будто бы знал про Уэйда больше, чем сам Уэйд.  
— Знаете что, вы все меня достали! Один шутит как в идиотских фильмах...  
«Второй тоже шутит как в идиотских фильмах».  
— Именно! — Уэйд хотел ещё что-то добавить, но Вэбби вскрыл его биомеханический загривок и без всяких прелюдий подрубил к порту для проводного соединения пульт от своего экзоскелета. Уэйд почувствовал, что отключается, но, почти приняв объятия восьмирукой Королевы Пауков с лицом Санта Муэрте, понял, что слышит сигнал тревоги. Очень навязчивый, в сотни раз хуже оповещёний о подключении к очередному бесплатному wi-fi. А на воле он оказался ещё до того, как прояснилось зрение. Избавившись в первую очередь от сдерживающей руки паутины, Уэйд обнаружил, что с Вэбби случилось что-то странное. Кажется, он пытался убить сам себя. То есть экзоскелет пытался убить своего погонщика.  
— Меня всего полминуты не было, какого хрена тут происходит?  
Вэбби почему-то не ответил, очевидно, был очень занят тем, чтобы хотя бы освободиться от своего взбесившегося робота.  
«Вирусная атака успешно отражена» — проинформировали Уэйда прямо в мозг, и хоть голос у системы безопасности оказался женским и приятным, на секунду ему показалось, что из-за столь бесцеремонного вмешательства у него кровь из ушей польется. Голоса, появившиеся до этого, тут же стали как родные.  
«Юнит “Дерпи” поступил под контроль системы “Несси”. Юнит “Паркер” является захватчиком и подлежит уничтожению».  
— Что? Уизл, твою мать, что ты напихал в меня?! У нее комплекс госпожи!  
«Он назвал своего паука Дерпи» — несмело вставил один из голосов. Похоже, что собственные мозги Уэйда, на фоне его антивирусной системы, чувствовали себя несколько ущербно.  
— Серьезно, Дерпи? — сам Дерпи в это время понял, как работают крепления, и избавился от Паркера, после этого набросился на него с двойным воодушевлением.  
— Чудно спланировано, — похвалил Уэйда Паркер, который и без робопаука оказался весьма ловким малым.  
— Конечно... А ты думал, — протянул Уэйд, отшатываясь, когда Дерпи промчался мимо него к своему недавно любимому хозяину. Паркер увернулся от одной лапы, но вторая сбила его с ног и, кажется, скоро Уэйд озолотился бы, и пальцем не пошевелив, если бы сам же не завопил «Отмена!».  
«Несси ожидает корректировки запроса. В случае если корректировка не поступит в течение 5 секунд, юнит “Паркер” будет уничтожен. Пять. Четыре...»  
— Да что ж такое! — «Тебе всегда нравились властные женщины». — Это правительственный заказ!  
«Ошибочно. Цель может быть доставлена живой или мертвой».  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — Паркер пытался выкарабкаться из «объятий» паука, удерживая его лапу буквально в паре сантиметров от своей шеи.  
— Спасаю тебе жизнь, нет? — Уэйд мотнул головой. На его шлеме сменяли друг друга все знаки раскладки символов, создавая впечатление нескончаемого, но подвергшегося цензуре, потока обсценной лексики. — Несси, на что ты запрограммирована?  
«Приоритетная цель: юнит “Уэйд” и все дружественные юниты должны быть в безопасности от захватчиков. Побочные цели:..»  
— Понял, понял! Юнит «Паркер» является дружественным юнитом, Несси.  
«Проверка данных. Поиск в архиве. Подтверждено. Корректировка программы. Юниту “Паркер” присвоено новое имя “Питер”. Юнит “Питер” перенесен в список дружественных юнитов. Юнит “Дерпи” переносится под постоянный контроль системы “Несси”. Хорошего дня, Уэйд».  
— И что, мать его, это было?..  
«По-моему, это было изнасилование» — предположил голос, который нравился Уэйду чуть больше. Дерпи действительно больше не пытался убить Паркера, но и команды его отпустить, похоже, от Несси не получил. Почему его систему безопасности вообще зовут Несси?! Уэйд подошел к Паркеру, и робопаучок сразу как-то оживился, перебирая лапами, будто теперь был Уэйду безумно рад.  
— Вот сейчас как раз время для пафосной речи, в которой надо объяснять, почему ты был таким стремным весь комикс, — проинформировал Уэйд, взяв Паркера на мушку шокового пистолета.  
— Воздержусь, пожалуй. Как ты это провернул, капитан Кирк? И, главное, зачем?  
— Понятия не имею, — Уэйд пожал плечами. — Я же говорил тебе, что ты слишком симпатичный?  
Паркер кивнул с весьма непосредственным для суперзлодея выражением лица и, когда Уэйд уже был готов нажать на курок и зарядом электрошока отправить «заказ» в мир грез, сбросил с себя несчастного Дерпи. Паук от его неожиданно мощного пинка упал на спину и беспомощно забил лапками, силясь подняться, но пока преуспевал в этом не лучше черепахи.  
— Ладно, заигрались, — Питер паутиной вырвал у Уэйда из руки меч, и, не дав опомнится, опять повалил того на лопатки, лишив его равновесия вторым выстрелом паутины в ногу. — Разберусь дома. Ты же не будешь против, если я это позаимствую? — Питер приставил меч к его горлу, Уэйд все ещё целился в него из шокового пистолета. Дерпи, наконец, поднялся на восемь своих лапок и мялся в стороне.  
— Ты тоже не можешь пошевелиться, да? — доверительно спросил Уэйд после достаточно продолжительной паузы в этой, несомненно, впечатляющей скульптурной группе.  
— Не то, чтобы не могу, но вот снести тебе голову — никак.  
— Same shit.  
«А я думал, вы фотографируетесь».  
Уэйд опустил пистолет и протянул руку. Питер машинально помог ему встать, потом глянул на свою руку как на предателя и опять совсем не по-злодейски повел бровями. Дерпи не выдержал и подполз к ним, комично прячась от Питера за спиной Уэйда.  
— Так... — многозначительно произнес Питер с выражением настоящего исполнительного директора крупной корпорации зла, попавшего в затруднительную ситуацию. — Просто чтобы все прояснить.  
— Угу, — с готовностью кивнул Уэйд. На поверхности его шлема светилось красное сердечко, но сам он об этом даже не подозревал.  
— Стой смирно.  
— Хорошо.  
Питер как-то подозрительно замахнулся, как будто хотел дать Уэйду по лицу. Но передумал.  
— Я не могу! — он почему-то здорово расстроился.  
— Ну не кори себя, на меня действительно трудно долго злиться, — Уэйд, конечно, и сам попытался пальнуть в «заказ» из шокера, но палец на курке его просто не слушался. Он даже протестировал палец на исправность, выстрелив в сторону — все было в порядке. Просто вот задание ему теперь не выполнить, если Питер добровольно с ним не пойдет, всего и делов-то.  
«Всего и делов-то».  
«Мы умрем под мостом».  
— Нет, мы не умрем под мостом. Мы не можем умереть. А мистер Пити сейчас все починит, он же гений, он основал Alchemax.  
— Вообще-то Alchemax была основана... — Питер махнул рукой, не договорив, и сделал пару шагов к краю крыши и обратно. Дерпи недоверчиво наблюдал за ним из-за спины Уэйда, если ему вообще было чем наблюдать, он же был просто ездовым роботом-пауком! Хоть и начал вести себя как щенок, когда все пошло наперекосяк.  
— А почему ты назвал паука Дерпи? — не выдержал Уэйд. Когда враги не пытались его убить, он, в общем-то, никогда не был против с ними поболтать.  
— Да глянь на него. Сейчас все только хуже, но он все время ведет себя как-то вот так. Идиотский искусственный интеллект сейчас даже в электрочайниках, — Питер, наконец, перестал метаться, остановившись напротив Уэйда, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Умеешь вызывать командное меню?  
— Ты держишь меня за идиота? — обиделся Уэйд.  
— Да. И у тебя заклинило лицо.  
— И что там? — вызвав голографическое меню своей системы жизнеобеспечения, Уэйд ввел пароль и уставился на «экран», попытавшись придать себе глубокомысленный вид. Но шлем действительно заклинило на сердечке.  
— Ты отравлен.  
Питер подошел к нему, заставив своим приближением Дерпи метнуться в сторону, нажал пару кнопок и, кажется, удручился ещё сильнее.  
— Как ты пользуешься своей же системой без прав администратора? Тут разве что в интернете посидеть.  
«Это чтобы типы вроде тебя в душу на втором свидании не лезли».  
— А что, весь этот интерфейс нужен для чего-то ещё?  
Питер ничего не ответил, похоже, вступив в стадию «отстраненный ученый». Даже у Уизла была стадия «отстраненный ученый», хотя он и уступал Питеру и в учености, и в отстраненности, так что даже по этому опыту было понятно, что ближайшие минут десять, как минимум, тебя будут игнорировать. Если не слишком стараться, конечно!  
— А почему тебя зовут Питер Паркер? Он ведь давно умер от старости. И он был хорошим дружелюбным парнем, а ты мрачный хмырь! У тебя такая же прическа, как у него в комиксах. И такое же лицо, как у него на фотках, — «И такая же задница». — Ты его клон? Сейчас у многих есть клон. Фантастическая четверка — все клоны. Но они остались хорошими, а ты почему-то не очень! Или ты просто расстроен?  
Питер потер висок и продолжил молча ковыряться в совершенно неприступной системе.  
— Если бы я был клоном, должно быть, я был бы расстроен. Ведь у клонов нет души! – не успокаивался Уэйд.  
— Послушай, у тебя в роду не было никого по фамилии Уилсон? Это распространенная фамилия, так что, чтобы упростить задачу: Уэйд Уилсон. Дядюшка из Канады, может даже отец, нет?  
— Нет, у меня нет дяди, — Уэйд пожал плечами. — И я только что понял, что своего отца я не помню, но, кажется, я его ненавижу. Странное ощущение.  
— Это как раз возможно.  
— Ничем не могу помочь. Но меня зовут Уэйд Уилсон и я из Канады, если тебе это о чем-то говорит!  
— Что? — Питер быстро глянул на него, но взгляд наткнулся на идиотское сердечко, мерцающее на гладкой черной поверхности шлема, и как раз в этот момент меню, наконец, явило то, что он так долго откапывал. — Ну конечно! Твоя Несси внесла нас обоих под свою защиту, а из-за того, что чип контроля Дерпи вживлен мне в мозг, я не могу тебя ранить, потому что она сразу блокирует нервные рецепторы! Это, черт подери, гениально...  
— То есть пока я не кикну тебя из списка друзей, и я тоже не смогу надрать тебе задницу?  
— Типа того, — Питер попытался в обход системы сам «кикнуть» себя и Дерпи из списка дружелюбия Несси, но этот опрометчивый шаг сказался плачевно на его самочувствии, поскольку чип тут же послал ему в мозг предупредительный сигнал о нарушении прав.  
— Злодеи не говорят «типа того», ты же гений, а не дурак какой с ломом! Эй, — меню автоматически свернулось и Уэйд, больше ничего не опасаясь заслонять, заглянул Питеру в лицо. — Ты в порядке?  
— Хватит учить меня быть злодеем, - проговорил Питер. - Сними шлем.  
— Почему все мной помыкают!  
— Сними шлем, — Питер выглядел очень уж убедительно, хоть и не мог его ударить, так что Уэйд послушался. Из-за множественных потрясений им пережитых, исцеляющий фактор немного сбоил, и правая его скула выглядела довольно плачевно, но в целом лица все ещё можно было не стесняться. Питер сощурился, придав лицу какое-то уж совсем неодобрительное выражение.  
— Что? — Уэйд припомнил недавний кошмар и посмотрелся в шлем, сердечко на котором тут же погасло. Ему хотелось, чтобы взгляд Питера был более одобрительным при виде его лица, да вот только лицо, правда, вновь могло подвести. — Ну, это ещё нормально.  
— Ни черта не нормально. У тебя целых полторы брови и даже волосы есть, так что, должен тебя расстроить, Уэйд Уилсон, но ты все-таки клон.  
— На каких это основаниях? — Уэйд нахмурился. — Никто не будет заявлять мне, что я какой-то там клон, даже толком со мной не познакомившись!  
Питер приподнял брови в ответ на это заявление и посмотрел на палец, которым в него угрожающе ткнули на манер Харрисона Форда.  
— Я, в общем, не на шутку удивлен, что кому-то могло придти в голову клонировать тебя, но... — Питер развернул голографический экран на своем портативном устройстве, при помощи которого совсем недавно пытался переписать код системы безопасности Уэйда. — В нулевых твой прототип был довольно... — Питер замялся, с легкостью копаясь в папках правительственного архива, как будто это был Google, — Достаточно... Нет, я сдаюсь. Совершенно бесполезной, скорее даже социально-опасной боевой единицей, используемой разными негодяями, чтобы выяснять между собой отношения.  
— Наемником, что ли? — буркнул Уэйд, наблюдая за его действиями.  
— Да. Вот, глянь, — Питер развернул пару фотографий парня в старомодном костюме, обвешанного ныне уже раритетным оружием.  
— Костюм допотопный, но у него есть стиль! — Уэйд глянул на название архива. — Его звали Дэдпул? Клёвое прозвище! А вон ту фотку откр... — он не успел договорить, поскольку Питер охотно ткнул пальцем в указанную фотографию, а подобные картинки вызывали у Уэйда нечто похожее на паническую атаку. Он очень любил свое лицо, и видеть его в таком состоянии для него было большим потрясением. — Отстой... Я тоже раньше такой был.  
— Насколько раньше? — Питер свернул экран.  
— Ну... Раньше, — Уэйд не любил, когда его спрашивали про что-то, что было раньше двадцати минут назад. Для него это всегда были самые сложные вопросы. — Что ты пристал! С чего ты взял, что мы с ним похожи!  
Питер был мастером по скептическим физиономиям, но его быстро прервал звук полицейских сирен. Одним движением подозвав к себе Дерпи, он застегнул крепления на костюме и, отсалютовав Уэйду, понесся прочь.  
— Было приятно пообщаться, Уэйди младший, — опять совсем не по-злодейски попрощался Питер перед тем как скрыться из виду.  
— Нет, вот с ним как раз ты ещё не общался, — Уэйду не было нужды прятаться от полиции, но шлем на голову он все-таки надел. Не дело самому симпатичному охотнику за головами на службе правительства светиться с обгоревшей рожей.  
«Ты применил здесь эту формулировку с целью показать, что ты все же собираешься их познакомить?»  
Уэйд моргнул и потряс головой, потому что помимо слуховой галлюцинации получил ещё и зрительную: в виде белой таблички, на которой произнесенное дублировалось текстом, набранным как на старом калькуляторе.  
— Ребята, что за хе...  
— Гражданин, назовите себя, — прервал его высадившийся на крышу полицейский робот. Уэйд привычным движением махнул своим ID перед инфракрасным датчиком жестянки, расположенным на уровне, где бы у нормального полицейского располагались глаза. Но вместо привычного зеленого огонька у робокопа на груди замигал красный.  
— Размагнитилась что ли, — Уэйд поднес карточку к глазам, словно так можно было определить степень ее исправности. Сердечко на его шлеме наконец-то сменилось на грустный смайлик.  
— Гражданин Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон, вы подлежите аресту, — неожиданно сообщил робокоп. Уэйд поднял на него взгляд, сменив выражение «лица» на вопросительный и восклицательный знаки.  
— Чего? Ты совсем сбрендил что ли, корыто старое?  
— Оказание сопротивления при арес... — Уэйд совсем расстроился и снес роботу голову мечом. К тому времени как на крышу подоспели его напарники, он уже был в квартале от места событий, телепортируясь с крыши на крышу.  
— Какого черта. Я совершенно не привык быть вне закона!  
«Ой ли».  
— И почему вы теперь ещё и почитать мне свой бред даете! — Уэйд уселся на крыше над мексиканской забегаловкой, ещё не решив, нужно ли ему подкрепиться или пока его нервы не настолько расшатаны. К белой табличке прибавилась жёлтая, визуализировав голос того парня, который нравился Уэйду больше.  
«Мы просто вспомнили, что тут и так можно».  
— Особенно уютно там не устраивайтесь! — Уэйд посмотрел вниз. К Taco Bell подъехал мотоцикл с полицейским роботом и начал сканировать окрестности, не дотягиваясь до Уэйда полем своего зрения, но здорово нервируя.  
— Вот какого черта?  
«Спроси у Несси» — так же вполголоса, как и сам Уэйд, посоветовал голос с жёлтой таблички.  
— Она же не Siri, чтобы у нее какую-то ерунду спрашивать! Ладно... Несси, ты вообще здесь?  
«Да, Уэйд» — тут же отозвалась система безопасности. Ей сбрендившие мозги тоже выдали свою табличку: светло-голубую с синим шрифтом. Уэйд от неожиданности чуть не упал с крыши. Голос системы безопасности в голове все же был слишком инородным и явно искусственным, отчего каждый раз создавал ощущение бесцеремонного вмешательства в личное пространство.  
— Привет. А нельзя тебя визуализировать, как Кортану, например, и чтобы ты говорила вслух, а не как-то вот так?  
«При наличии соответствующего оборудования это возможно, Уэйд»  
— Вы слышали? Так клево! Ладно. Несси, ты не в курсе, почему меня вдруг разыскивает полиция?  
«Существует протокол, запрещающий мне производить поиск по государственным базам данных. Ты нарушил соглашение о поимке или убийстве юнита “Питер”, поскольку это действие противоречит программе и не может быть выполнено».  
Уэйд сощурился, обозначив свою позицию словом «bullshit», которое отобразилось бегущей строкой на шлеме.  
— Ты же сказала, что не можешь!..  
«Существует протокол, запрещающий мне производить поиск по государственным базам данных. Но он не установлен на данном юните».  
Уэйд издал нечленораздельный звук, явно призванный передать, как пагубно сказывается жизнь на его настроении и поднялся на ноги. Прицелившись, он пальнул в полицейского робота из шокера и, под редкий визг посетителей Taco Bell, спрыгнул вниз, приземлившись рядом с искрящей жестянкой.  
— Буррито и пепси пожалуйста, — с дружелюбным смайликом на шлеме обратился Уэйд к кассиру, но тот отчего-то ответил, что вызовет полицию.  
— Серьезно? А это что было, не полиция? И в чем суть? Несси, почему меня так быстро уволили? А ты пошевеливайся давай, — Уэйд положил на прилавок пару мятых банкнот и помахал шоковым пистолетом, поторапливая кассира.  
«Ты ведешь себя как матерый внезаконник» — заметил голос с белой таблички.  
«Alchemax считали показатели юнита “Дерпи”, не обладающего должной защитой системы, когда он вышел из зоны контроля системы “Несси”. Юнит “Уэйд” за объединение с врагом был незаконно внесен в список государственных преступников. Требуется перекодировка ID для более комфортного перемещёния по стране до решения проблемы».  
Получив свои буррито и газировку, Уэйд отблагодарил кассира короткой надписью «thx» на шлеме и снова телепортировался на крышу. Перебравшись тем же манером с крыши Taco Bell на верхний ярус города, он уселся на выступе здания и, сняв шлем, принялся за ужин. Несси, в отличие от остальных его друзей, не начинала разговор первой, а ведь именно с ней Уэйду было интереснее всего, хоть его новая воображаемая девушка и была компьютером.  
— Несси, а как перекодировать ID? — едва прожевав, спросил Уэйд.  
«У Администратора есть все необходимое оборудование».  
— Это у Уизла что ли?  
«Правильно».  
— Meh... — Уэйд скомкал упаковку от буррито и бросил ее вниз, проследив траекторию полета. Допил газировку, надел шлем и встал на ноги, потягиваясь.  
«Когда ты стал вести этот голубиный образ жизни? Ты же не какой-нибудь Спайди!»  
— Вспомнил! Несси, а ты можешь поискать про этого «Дэдпула» из прошлого, которого, якобы, клонировали в меня?  
«Он нас игнорирует?»  
«А кто-то из нас красивая девочка?»  
Уэйд действительно пытался игнорировать голоса и их разноцветные таблички, но на фразе про «красивую девочку» навострил уши.  
«А Несси красивая?»  
«Ты будто не помнишь».  
— Эй, ребя... — но Несси тут же его перебила.  
«Информация о юните “Дэдпул” содержится в кластерах памяти юнита “Уэйд”. Информация не может быть предоставлена, так как кластеры памяти закрыты от чтения. Произвожу поиск в сети. Нет подключения к сети. Переместись к источнику сети и повтори запрос».  
— Несси, просто скажи я клон или нет? Не хотелось бы мне не иметь души!  
«Несси не может предоставить данную информацию, поскольку она находится вне компетенции системы».  
Уэйд фыркнул. Ниже, по воздушной магистрали, пролетел патруль с мигалками, намекая на то, что стоит поторопиться с перекодировкой ID, пока не нарвался на крупный штраф за порчу городского имущества. С этими мыслями он спрыгнул на крышу автобуса и уселся там, вознамерившись доехать поближе к месту дислокации Уизла, если это, конечно, был нужный номер...

***

Уэйд не надеялся застать Уизла дома вечером в субботу, поскольку мысль, что у программиста друзей кроме него может и не быть, ему в голову просто не приходила. Идентификатор сетчатки у входной двери пускал Уэйда внутрь без нареканий, хотя со стороны хозяина дома это и было опрометчиво. Пробыв в гостях каких-то полчаса, Уэйд уже успел развести свинарник из своего ужина. Позвонив Уизлу, когда пицца закончилась и стало скучно, Уэйд обнаружил, что тот ещё и телефон свой оставил на письменном столе.  
«На твоем месте я счел бы подозрительным, что парень, который едва достает тебе до плеча и который бреется-то не ежедневно, усвистал куда-то в субботу до самой ночи».  
— Я просто высокий, это вовсе не лишает других людей права на личную жизнь! — Уэйд бросил огрызок от куска пиццы на журнальный столик рядом с коробкой. — И, чтобы все прояснить, я с вами не разговариваю, вы помните? Я не сумасшедший.  
«Конечно, нет. Ты просто немного тупой».  
— Вот именно поэтому я с вами не разговариваю. А Несси настоящая, поэтому с ней я побеседую. С ней — да, с вами — нет.  
«И это ли не дискриминация по половому признаку?»  
«Я всегда хотел быть девчонкой...»  
Уэйд пошарил глазами по помещению, стараясь не смотреть в сторону желтого фрейма, которого, в общем-то, не существовало, но говорил он вещи, которые не уверен, что хотел бы о себе знать.  
— Несси, ты не можешь призвать их к порядку? Ты там вроде за главную, нет?..  
«В перечень функций моей системы не входит корректировка твоих биологических функций, за исключением тех, что...» — но Уэйд все прослушал. В первый раз активировав Несси в квартире Уизла, напичканной всей созданной за последние лет сто техникой, он понял о чем она говорила, когда отвечала можно ли из нее сделать Кортану, цифровую подружку Мастера Чифа. Висевший на стене голографический проектор воспроизводил Несси в человеческий рост, и говорила она, наконец-то, снаружи, а не внутри головы. Два хмыря из головы были правы: Несси была красивой. Вероятно, из-за того, что она была голограммой, цвет её кожи был голубым, а волосы и глаза — белыми, но эта странность ничуть её не портила, а синий кэтсьют и вовсе только украшал.  
Уэйд моргнул пару раз, поскольку, наученный горьким опытом последних дней, знал, что это действие способно прекратить галлюцинации и, удостоверившись, что Несси ему не мерещится, чуть подался вперед на диване.  
— Вау, Несс... Ты... Вау! Ты будешь моей девушкой?  
— Не смотря на наличие дружественного интерфейса, Уэйд, совершение данной операции невозможно.  
— Почему? — искренне расстроился Уэйд.  
Увы, не смотря на дружественный интерфейс, выражение лица и интонации Несси не менялись совершенно.  
— Наличие межличностных отношений предполагает обоюдный глубокий эмоциональный отклик, который не могут обеспечить неорганические юниты на текущей стадии развития науки.  
— Никто не хочет быть моей девушкой, — совсем приуныл Уэйд. Эта сентенция не была сформулирована в форме вопроса, поэтому Несси даже не предприняла попытки его подбодрить. — Зачем ты тогда выглядишь, как девушка, ты бы могла быть как Гвен! — Уэйд махнул рукой в сторону системы управления домом Уизла, которая в выключенном состоянии выглядела как несколько мониторов в разных частях дома. Гвен не очень жаловала Уэйда, поскольку он постоянно все ломал и идентифицировался домом как “захватчик”, поэтому, едва нагрянув в гости, Уэйд спешно её отключил.  
— Мой интерфейс задан подобным образом, чтобы вызывать приятные воспоминания из прожитых тобой лет.  
Уэйд совсем не понял, о каких воспоминаниях прошлых лет идет речь, зато вспомнил о некоторых вещах не такой глубокой давности.  
— Теперь, пожалуйста, посмотри, что там нёс этот «Питер Паркер»! Если я, правда, клон, это будет просто ужас что!  
— Клонированные организмы обладают идентичными оригиналу показателями. Иногда они могут даже превосходить оригинал. В чем причина твоего беспокойства?  
— У клонов нет души, Несс!  
— Понятие души спорно, Уэйд. Я вынуждена буду включить Гвен, чтобы подключиться к сети.  
Это явно не было вопросом или предупреждением, поскольку Несси не дала Уэйду времени на обдумывание информации и просто включила систему управления, тут же огласившую дом несносным сигналом тревоги.  
— Ох, Несси, только для того чтобы ситуация прошла тест Бехдель-Уоллес не надо было её включать... — зажав уши, простонал Уэйд и залег на диване, как будто пытался спрятаться в окоп.  
— Intruder alert! Intruder alert! — динамик внезапно смолк, будто Гвен пришла в замешательство. — Как давно мои системы были отключены?  
— Ты была отключена в течение трех часов, восемнадцати минут — тут же проинформировала её Несси. Уэйд выпрямился на диване и уставился на включившийся монитор над столом Уизла, на котором так и висело теперь уже безмолвное сообщение о тревоге.  
— Damn! — голосовой интерфейс Гвен был настроен более человечно, но лучше характером она от этого не становилась.  
— Использование банка реплик с эмоциональной окраской указывает на негативные последствия факта твоего отключения, — заметила Несси, и Уэйд рассудил, что тест Бехдель-Уоллес на этом месте можно считать пройденным.  
— Гвен, Уизл не оставил сообщения?  
— Ты пустая трата мирового запаса кислорода, Уилсон! — ответила Гвен и, не утруждая себя объяснениями, включила датированную пятью часами ранее видеозапись квартиры. По мере развития видеосюжета, Уэйд установил, что жизнь Уизла ещё менее увлекательна, чем его собственная. А также, что пять часов назад в дом программиста ворвались какие-то хмыри и, огрев бедолагу по затылку резиновой дубиной, куда-то его стащили, аккуратненько за собой все закрыв!  
— Вот дерьмо...  
— Это сотрудники охранной службы Alchemax, Уилсон, и если ты немедленно не...  
— Да я понял, понял! — но прервать компьютер всё же было невозможно.  
—...вернёшь Джека домой, то будь уверен, я замкну все контакты в твоей системе жизнеобеспечения.  
— Несс тебе не позволит! — Уэйд ткнул пальцем в сторону монитора, но потом в некоторой нерешительности обернулся к своей голографической девушке, — Ты же не позволишь ей, Несс?  
— Система «Гвен» мощнее системы «Несси», Уэйд. Я бы советовала держаться вне зоны её доступа, если ты не сможешь соблюсти условий ультиматума.  
— И кто такой Джек, в любом случае?  
— Юнит «Джек Хаммер» ты называешь «Уизл», Уэйд.  
«Дубина».  
«Ты вообще собираешься заметить, что мы затаили на тебя обиду?!» — встрял вдруг ещё и голос с жёлтых табличек. Уэйд критично посмотрел в сторону галлюцинации.  
— Признаться, я про вас даже забыл!  
«Он всегда забывает, что у него есть мозги» — констатировал второй тип.  
Уэйд тихо завыл и взялся за голову. Если ещё совсем недавно дела были не очень, то теперь он неожиданно оказался в полной заднице! Сошел с ума, стал вне закона, поссорился с домом друга, так ещё и самого друга украли!  
— Intruder alert! Intruder alert! — внезапно снова заголосила Гвен, Уэйд фыркнул, но поскольку сразу за этим из соседней комнаты послышался звук разбивающегося стекла, взял свой единственный уцелевший после схватки с Вэбби меч в одну руку, пистолет — в другую и отважно отправился на защиту жилища товарища.  
— Это опять ты! — хором воскликнули Уэйд с нарушителем, увидев друг друга. Дерпи, похоже, почувствовал себя обескураженным и заметался по гостиной Уизла, норовя что-нибудь разбить своим хозяином. Питер отстегнул крепления и спрыгнул с него, от греха подальше, робопаук тут же замер, скромно поджав лапки в углу.  
— Он меня ненавидит теперь! — сообщил Питер, будто это здесь было кому-нибудь интересно.  
— Чего ты сюда припёрся? — совершенно растеряв свое дружелюбие, отозвался Уэйд, убирая меч за спину.  
— А ты какого чёрта тут делаешь? — Питер подошёл к нему и пытливо уставился ему в лицо, к этому времени совершенно пришедшее в надлежащий вид. Уэйда немного удивило, как у него получается, будучи на полголовы его ниже, вот так смотреть на него «сверху вниз». Очевидно, это умение приобретается, когда становишься важной шишкой и не пропадает более, даже если ты ей перестал быть.  
— Я вообще-то!..  
«Он сломал дом твоего друга».  
— ...вообще-то да! Это я должен спрашивать у тебя, какого это чёрта ты врываешься к моим друзьям подобным образом! — Уэйд не выдержал проклятого сигнала тревоги и снова отключил Гвен, дотянувшись до выключателя в гостиной.  
— Я, по-твоему, должен был припарковать этого невменяемого у парадного входа и войти через дверь? С тех пор как я не являюсь главой Alchemax, мне нечем оплачивать дорожные штрафы, а грабить банки, знаешь ли, немного не мой профиль! — не переставая давить авторитетом, сообщил Питер.  
— Будет ещё какой-то глава корпорации зла учить меня, как парковаться; вот уж точно не в чужой гостиной! Ах, извините, бывший глава. Хватит вообще на меня орать!  
«Это ничего. Милые бранятся, только тешатся».  
Уэйда это замечание немного сбило с воинственного настроя, поэтому он отступил от своего оппонента и глянул на него, наклонив голову. На вид Питеру было лет 27-30, симпатичная прическа, карие глаза, в которых отчего-то читается вселенская усталость, равная чуть ли не сроку жизни Гэндальфа. Уэйд мотнул головой, поняв, что, кажется, слишком глубоко погрузился в анализ.  
— Тебе не кажется, что между нами какое-то, я не знаю, напряжение что ли? - поинтересовался Уэйд, запустив руку в волосы на затылке.  
«Искра» — поправил его голос с жёлтой таблички. Хоть именно это Уэйд и имел в виду, исправляться вслух всё же не стал.  
Питер развел руками и отошёл.  
— Конечно, между нами какое-то напряжение. Ты пытался меня убить, потом я пытался тебя убить, теперь я ломаю дом твоего приятеля и, кстати говоря, раз уж речь зашла... — Питер не договорил, обернувшись к Дерпи, поскольку тот всё же умудрился что-то разбить. И немного опешил, обнаружив, что рядом с его робопауком отображается голограмма девушки, увлеченно копающейся в меню экзоскелета. — Это ещё что за черт?  
— А, это Несс, — улыбнулся Уэйд и, подойдя к Питеру, по секрету добавил, — Моя виртуальная девушка.  
— Oh I see... — протянул Питер, почему-то от него отодвигаясь. — А чем она занята?  
— Я думаю, ты можешь сам у нее спросить.  
— В этом нет необходимости, вся воспринимаемая тобой информация тут же обрабатывается мной, Уэйд, — проинформировала Несси и, свернув меню робопаука, обернулась к ним. — Я перенастроила системы твоего экзоскелета, дружественный юнит «Питер». Теперь частоты твоих нейрочипов снова пригодны для практически полного контроля над юнитом «Дерпи». Для получения полного контроля над системами обратитесь к Администратору.  
— Хм... — Питер посмотрел на Уэйда, затем снова на голограмму, пожал плечами, — Спасибо, Несси. Конечно, я могу сделать собственные выводы, но не могла бы ты предоставить свои варианты: почему ты считаешь, что вы должны мне помогать?  
— Закрытые кластеры памяти юнита «Уэйд» содержат приятные воспоминания, касающиеся юнита «Питер» и, для поддержания стабильности психического состояния юнита «Уэйд», система «Несси» должна обеспечивать твою безопасность, поскольку физическое сканирование показывает, что ты является оригиналом или же стопроцентной копией юнита «Питер» — ответила Несси и выключила визуальный интерфейс.  
— Я так и думал, — отозвался Питер с такой легкостью, будто полученная информация его, в отличие от Уэйда, ни капли не смутила.  
— Так, — наблюдавший всё это время за разговором, как за матчем по пинг-понгу, Уэйд встал напротив Питера и скрестил руки на груди, — во-первых, хватит говорить обо мне так, будто меня нет в помещении. Во-вторых, мы что, с тобой знакомы?  
— А тебе для знакомства нужно совершить какой-то особый ритуал? Ты уже неделю мне прохода не даешь.  
— Я тебе прохода не даю? Ты ведешь себя, как чертов сталкер! Ещё не факт, что ты не украл всё мое нижнее белье и коллекцию винтажных видеоигр!  
— Насколько мне не изменяют мои «кластеры памяти», подобное больше на тебя похоже, мистер Уэйд Уилсон Джуниор.  
— Хватит меня так называть. Единственный, кого так зовут в этой комнате, не хочет иметь с тобой ничего общего!  
«Ох, ну вот опять...»  
«Я бы посоветовал им снять друг другу напряжение, но меня заботит судьба бедолаги Уизла».  
— Черт, Уизла же украли!.. — воскликнул Уэйд тем же тоном, что и ругался до этого, отчего Питер, уже набрав воздуха для ответа, тут же осекся.  
— Что? Хаммера украли? Кто украл? И что же ты молчал?  
— Потому что ты на меня наехал с порога! — Уэйд осмотрелся, пытаясь припомнить детали недавно просмотренной видеозаписи. — Твои подчиненные. И держу пари, что из-за тебя!  
— Как это ни парадоксально, в твоих словах может быть доля истины... — Питер в задумчивости потер лоб. — Мне кажется, тебе стоит скорее его выручить. Если он обладает какой-то информацией, которой Alchemax хотят обладать, они не станут с ним особенно церемониться. А он парень не из крепких...  
— Тебе-то откуда его знать, — буркнул Уэйд.  
— Мы учились в параллельных потоках, — отмахнулся Питер, вызывая меню на своем портативном устройстве от экзоскелета. — Вопрос только в том, клоны вы оба или нет, — он нажал несколько кнопок на голографической панели, вбил что-то в поиск, после чего на экране появилась полоса загрузки. — Я отправлю Несси планы зданий Alchemax и некоторые коды по мелочи, может, что-то и сгодится ещё. Уэйд, сколько тебе лет? — как-то невпопад поинтересовался Питер.  
Уэйд, заскучав, пока тот ковырялся с техникой, подошел к Дерпи и обнаружил, что если поднять руки и сделать вид, что ты на него вот-вот нападешь, он реагирует совсем как собака.  
— Чего? — он обернулся, обескуражив тем самым робопаука. — Я не помню. Может тридцать, а может и больше, я же не старею, а с памятью у меня проблемы. А что?  
— Интересно, с чем связаны твои проблемы с памятью... — Питер отвлекся от полосы загрузки и посмотрел на Уэйда в ответ. Этот экземпляр был спокойнее и, несомненно, выглядел лучше предыдущей версии, кто бы мог подумать, что из Дэдпула может получиться подобная слащавая кинозвезда, если убрать проблемы с кожным покровом. Но голос, манеры и даже все эти его жесты в споре, краденные у Харрисона Форда, беспощадно взывали к воспоминаниям о былых деньках, когда ещё хот-доги на улицах продавали живые, не моющие руки с самого утра, толстяки в засаленных фартуках, а не автоматизированные аппараты «дружелюбный повар». Клоны редко перенимают подобные мелочи от первичного носителя. Всё это вызывало у Питера желание убраться от Уэйда к чертям, а то не ровён час совсем размякнешь, раз уже начал думать о хот-догах за счет Мстителей и как они с этим придурком однажды довели Мэтта Мёрдока своей вечной болтовней...  
— Ты в порядке? — Уэйд ещё в первые пять секунд заметил, что Питер завис, а «взгляд Гэндальфа» в это время только усугубился.  
«По всему видать залюбовался твоей красотой, белокурая прелестница».  
— Это было бы мило, я тоже нахожу его симпатичным, - ответил Уэйд прежде, чем понял, что говорит вслух. — Ой. Ну… я, в общем...  
— Ты уже говорил, — Питер прочистил горло и отвернулся. Трудно представить, что через сотню лет встретишь старого знакомого, который не будет напоминать тебе оживший манекен, при этом, в отличие от клонов, внешне не имея ничего общего со старой доброй версией.  
— Но теперь это, похоже, тебя смущает? — Уэйд подкрался сзади и пристроил подбородок Питеру на плечо. Питер со второй их встречи начинал ему нравиться, потом Несси что-то замкнула и, попав в их френд-лист, Питер стал нравится ему ещё больше. Забавно было то, что ещё пару дней назад Уэйд сам удивился бы подобной симпатии, а сейчас сознание оказалось с этими эмоциями в совершенном согласии. Тем более Питер перестал вести себя, как засранец, что совсем уж обезоруживало.  
Питер невольно дернулся и пару секунд просто смотрел перед собой. Он ещё не до конца свыкся с мыслью, что этого Уэйда стоит воспринимать точно так же, как и Дэдпула из начала двадцать первого века. Но Питер приходил в себя быстро, поэтому, когда полоса загрузки достигла своего конца, Уэйд получил локтем в челюсть за подобное неуважение к чужому личному пространству.  
— Я — злодей, ты у нас теперь — слуга правосудия, нам не суждено быть друзьями, — проговорил Питер, сворачивая меню, пока Уэйд скулил, держась за ушибленное лицо.  
«Когда все было наоборот, ничего тебе, родной, не мешало!» — возмутился голос с жёлтой таблички.  
— Что так резко реагировать-то! Ладно-ладно, я куплю тебе сначала букет. Пойдем уже спасать Уизла, они же ему там мозги поджарят.  
— А почему ты решил, что я пойду спасать Уизла с тобой? — Питер поднял брови, опять состроив свою физиономию притворного удивления. Справедливо отмеченная резкая реакция немного смущала его самого, что уже было плохо. Слишком многое в присутствии Уэйда вдруг начало его смущать, тревожить и волновать. Значит, не смотря на то, что ты годами сводил эмоции на нет, они в одночасье могут вернуться всем скопом от одного лишь воспоминания о времени, когда определенные вещи могли тебя радовать. Даже если это Дэдпул, от которого у тебя когда-то были одна головная боль и проблемы.  
— Ты же учился с ним в параллельном потоке, — обескуражено ответил Уэйд, явно не ожидавший подобного ответа. Манипулятор. Наклонил голову и смотрит как собака, хитрый сукин сын.  
— Он западал на мою девушку. Думаешь, мы были с ним такими уж друзьями?  
— Ну, как минимум вам нравятся похожие девчонки!  
Питер фыркнул. Надо было это прекращать. И если раньше ему было бы неприятно быть мерзавцем, то теперь уже совершенно всё равно. Во всяком случае, пока ему так казалось.  
— Послушай, Уэйд, я вломился сюда, чтобы заставить Хаммера, как создателя Несси, отменить её настройки. Поскольку она сама любезно вернула мне возможность нормально управлять Дерпи, он мне вообще теперь не сдался. Убивать тебя мне нет резона, учитывая, что и тебе меня не тронуть, поэтому с данным неудобством я уж как-нибудь смирюсь. А потом будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — Питер подозвал своего паука и застегнул крепления. — Передавай Джеку привет, — он салютовал от виска и свалил через разбитое окно, под неодобрительным взглядом Уэйда.  
То, что казалось Уэйду свинством, да ещё и до такой степени, что он даже молчал, поджав губы, самому Питеру казалось трусостью. Едва ли можно было предположить, что если бы Уэйд не пропал тогда чёрт знает куда, дела пошли бы как-то иначе. Уже сотню раз Питер Паркер успел пожалеть, что когда-то согласился на программу искусственного продления жизни, и вдруг взваливать вину за то, что тебя никто от этого не отговорил, на внезапно объявившегося через сто лет даже не друга, приятеля — глупость. Да и нет никакой гарантии, что это действительно он.  
— Нет, ну вы гляньте, кто мудака включил! — опомнившись от праведного возмущения, Уэйд выглянул в разбитое окно. — Ну и катись! Как трусы под трико не надевать, так это мы первые, а как помочь — не такой уж ваш сосед и дружелюбный! — крикнул он Питеру вдогонку, хоть никого уже видно не было. — Откуда я все это про него знаю, к слову?  
«То есть после всех этих разговоров до тебя ещё не дошло, что это настоящий Питер Паркер?»  
— И что? Ему лет сто двадцать тогда, если не больше!  
«Сказал бессмертный чувак».  
— Мне не сто лет, — отрезал Уэйд.  
Сходив в кабинет за скотчем, он ещё раз оценил масштабы разрушения и, задействовав все журналы по программированию, обзорники видеоигр и пару мужских изданий, заделал разбитое окно за какие-то пятнадцать минут. Вышло даже симпатично.  
— Нет вещи, которую нельзя починить изолентой, — резюмировал Уэйд, аккуратно приклеив потрет полуголой красотки с разворота прямо в центр композиции.  
Скоро переставали ходить автобусы, так что стоило поторапливаться. Хоть Несси и перекодировала его ID, не вызывать же такси, когда тебя Alchemax отслеживают. А летающих скейтбордов, вопреки прогнозам "Назад в будущее" к 2099 году почему-то так и не изобрели.

***

До башни Alchemax Уэйд добрался без особых проблем, за исключением того, что на крыше автобуса его всё-таки засек патруль. Но выяснив, что он входящий в роль супершпиона киноактер Райан Родни Рейнолдс, робокоп отпустил его с миром, даже не выписав штрафа. То, что данный киноактер давно преставился от старости и, что ещё важнее, совершенно был на Уэйда не похож, совершенно робота не смутило. Очевидно, он был не очень сведущ в кинематографе.  
Если у других телепортеров постоянно были какие-то предубеждения перед тем, чтобы телепортироваться в место, находящееся вне поля своего зрения, то Уэйд всегда пренебрегал этим правилом. Пару раз он оказывался в неловкой ситуации с торчащей из груди шваброй или перебитый на две части столом, но сегодня все обошлось без происшествий, слава футуристическому минимализму.  
Несси тут же загрузила карту во встроенный в шлем визор, так что реальность снова начала здорово походить на видеоигру. Но, к общему недовольству, Уэйд очень быстро обнаружил, что карта здания пятилетней давности и местами совершенно не соответствует действительности, так что найти по ней отсек для «гостей компании» было тем ещё квестом.  
«Твой устаревший дружок сосет».  
— Не дружок он мне никакой.  
«И если бы он, как ты выразился...»  
— Тсс! — Уэйд заметил патруль и скрылся за углом, прижимаясь к стене. Патрульный был один, но вырубить его, не попавшись в объектив камеры, было почти невозможно. Уэйд огляделся и заметил в своем закутке огнетушитель. Достав пистолет, он быстро прикрутил к нему глушитель и выстрелил в крепление — в случае чего, на записи не будет ясно, с чего это вдруг огнетушитель отвалился и выкатился в коридор. Патрульный тут же направился за угол, куда не дотягивалась камера. Что ж, у всех сегодня какой-то неудачный день.  
— Спокойствие, а то пристрелю, — заверил Уэйд, прижав дуло пистолета к виску охранника, — Я надеюсь, ты носишь под комбинезоном хотя бы нижнее белье?  
«Это-то тебе зачем?!»  
— Д-да, сэр, — отозвался охранник, даже как-то не попытавшись исполнить свой долг перед компанией. Видимо, неважный у них был соцпакет.  
— Тогда снимай. И каску свою тоже.  
Охранник, и правда, под комбинезоном оказался одет в майку и семейные трусы, что не могло не радовать. Со словами «спасибо, Бобби» Уэйд забрал у него форму и, не спуская с него глаз, натянул комбинезон агента охраны Alchemax поверх своего костюма. Потом снял шлем, на котором тут же погас смайлик «:3», и водрузил его Бобби на голову. Тот, очевидно, не имел встроенных в мозг чипов, на которые реагировал бы лицевой экран, отображая настроение носителя, поэтому на шлеме сразу появилась бегущая строка «Leeroy Jenkins!», заданная по умолчанию в качестве боевого клича. Сам Уэйд напялил шлем сотрудника Alchemax, довершив маскировку, и спрятал свой пистолет, исписанный акриловой краской на случай, если потеряется или забудешь, как пользоваться, поменяв его на табельное оружие, брошенное Бобби на пол сразу, как только он попался.  
— Дэдпул, будем знакомы, — протянув руку, представился Уэйд. С тех пор, как его стали звать Райан, Уэйд был несколько растерян по части того, как ему теперь представляться, и решил выбрать нейтральный вариант.  
— Билл, — охранник нерешительно пожал протянутую руку, косясь на наставленное на него дуло его же собственной винтовки.  
— Рад знакомству, Боб, ты моя единственная надежда! — ничуть не смутившись тем, что его поправили, сообщил Уэйд.  
— Билл, — без надежды на успех, снова поправил агент охраны, — Чем я могу вам помочь, мистер Дэдпул... сэр? Вы ведь меня не убьете?  
— Что? Нет, приятель. Но я могу сделать с тобой что-нибудь плохое, если ты не покажешь мне, где тут у вас может быть мой краденый друг. Мы притворимся, что я веду тебя в отсек для пленников, а потом я заберу своего приятеля и мы никогда больше с тобой друг перед другом не будем раздеваться, идет?  
— Отличный план, сэр.  
— Я знал, что тебе понравится, — Уэйд развернул Боба к себе спиной, сжав того за плечо так, что тот скромно взвыл и, ткнув дулом винтовки в спину, добавил. — Ну давай, пошевеливайся. Если что, сначала я прострелю тебе правое колено.  
«А вы знаете, что поговорка “получил стрелу в колено” у викингов означала “женился”?»  
— Конечно, знаем, наши… то есть мои предки — викинги! Но я действительно выстрелю ему в колено, в буквальном смысле, — следуя за Бобби, отозвался Уэйд.  
«Сдается мне, замужество за тобой было бы не меньшим испытанием, чем пуля в коленной чашечке...»  
— С чего вы взяли, что я готов жениться на первом встречном?  
Бобби, кажется, начал молиться, но тут они дошли до двери, что вызвало в молитве заминку.  
— Ключ в правом кармане, сэр. Дальше ещё один такой же коридор и секретный отсек. Мне туда нельзя, поэтому не убивайте меня, пожалуйста, я не нарочно не продвинулся по службе. По правде говоря, работать тут полный отстой.  
Уэйд провёл карточкой в электронном замке и подтолкнул Бобби в открывшуюся дверь, обдумывая ситуацию.  
— Несс, а ты замок не взломаешь?  
«Попытка взлома может быть быстро отслежена, Уэйд. Это неоправданный риск».  
— Боб, нужно было усерднее охранять периметр! Видишь, что из-за тебя случилось?  
Боб не мог с ним не согласиться, охранять надо было усерднее. А ещё лучше — устроиться охранником в супермаркет, а не в организацию, которую надо защищать от обвешенных оружием психически нестабильных супер-людей, даже если они хотят на тебе жениться толком твоего имени не расслышав.  
— Ладно, — Уэйд выстрелил в камеру, пока та не повернулась в их сторону, и всучил Бобу свой пистолет. — Ты как будто перехитрил меня и теперь нападаешь, — проинформировал Уэйд, заметив, что Боб остался в замешательстве.  
— Мне стрелять?..  
— Желательно только не в меня! — Уэйд сам несколько раз пальнул в воздух, так и не дождавшись от Бобби помощи. Сигнал тревоги от этого, наконец, сработал. В коридоре тут же появилась ещё пара охранников, что заставило Бобби бросить пистолет Уэйда на пол и в полной покорности судьбе встать на колени, заложив руки за голову.  
— Ребята, как вы вовремя. Я как раз поймал этого негодяя и вёл его в секретный отсек на расправу, как вдруг он на меня напал!  
— Назовите свой идентификационный номер, агент, — без особого участия ответил ему охранник, целясь Бобу в голову.  
— Аэм...  
«38052007» — быстро вставил голос с белой таблички, оставив надпись висеть у Уэйда перед глазами, просто уверенный, что тот не в состоянии будет повторить.  
— 38052007! — тут же выдал Уэйд, ужасно сожалея, что нельзя сейчас спросить, откуда голос это узнал.  
«Если бы Несси запомнила, я бы ещё не удивился. Мы же видели карточку меньше секунды!» — к счастью, второй голос тоже был удивлен фотографической памятью приятеля.  
— Спасибо за оперативную реакцию, агент, вы будете повышены, — номер на удивление ещё и подошел.  
«Надо же, угадал» — безучастно буркнул голос с белой таблички.  
«Угадал?!»  
«Это всего лишь номер и дата выхода первого выпуска, где появляется Боб, Агент Гидры».  
«Ну ты и задрот. В этой вселенной даже не существует такого комикса».  
Уэйд повел бровями, ни слова не поняв из этого разговора. Агенты, тем временем, подняли Боба на ноги и повели в секретный отсек, Уэйда с собой отчего-то не пригласив.  
— Эй, парни, а как же мое повышение? — все трое обернулись, но после двух выстрелов на ногах остался только Боб.  
— Вы их застрелили! Мы же вместе с ними обедали!..  
— Бобби, извини, я был не в курсе, что вы были настолько близки. К тому же, они чуть не застрелили тебя, помнишь? — Уэйд похлопал его по плечу, перешагивая через тело одного из агентов. Секретный отсек ничем не отличался от предыдущего, не такого уж секретного. — И куда теперь?  
— Ваша карта показывает, что направо.  
— Моей карте сто лет, как и чуваку, который мне её дал. Вполне вероятно, что там теперь кладовка со швабрами, — Уэйд почесал между лопатками дулом винтовки. В двух костюмах становилось откровенно жарковато. — Несс, ты не можешь отследить чип Уизла?  
«По полученным мной данным, Администратор находится двумя уровнями выше, Уэйд. Лифт расположен в пяти метрах от твоего места дислокации».  
Уэйд осмотрелся и действительно заметил лифт. Забрав карточку у одного из застреленных охранников, так как карточка Боба просто никуда не годилась, он вызвал лифт, поднеся её к считывателю.  
— А вообще тут как? Нормально платят? — после некоторой заминки спросил Уэйд, когда они оказались в лифте.  
— Вот за это всё мне точно не платят, мистер Дэдпул...  
Двери лифта открылись и Уэйд сразу почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. На этом уровне всюду сновали агенты и вид у них был куда важнее, чем у его нового друга Боба. Где-то в глубине его сознания начала закипать тяга перестрелять все здание, ведь все агенты одинаковые, пока не дашь им имя, но Уэйд старался не поддаваться на провокации своего рассудка, смущённого сгоревшим нейрочипом.  
— Несс?..  
«Затруднительно направлять тебя, не обладая доступом к навигационной системе шлема. Поверни голову направо. Следуй до двери, которая находится в поле твоего зрения. Затем поверни налево».  
— Несс, когда я буду доходить до чекпоинтов, просто говори куда дальше.  
«Принято».  
Уэйд снова подтолкнул Боба дулом винтовки и поплелся, следуя указаниям Несси, к отсеку для заключенных. Там пришлось снова вырубать охрану, поскольку все норовили отобрать у Уэйда его нового друга, чтобы посадить его в камеру.  
Уизл оказался чуть ли не в самом дальнем отсеке, будто он был каким-то особенно важным заключенным, а не Уизлом, и выглядел для человека, сидящего за лазерной решеткой, довольно-таки скептично.  
— Это одиночная камера, парень, не надо мне соседей, — увидев их, сообщил Уизл, но Уэйд все равно открыл камеру и снял шлем агента Alchemax.  
— Ушел и даже записку не оставил! — укоризненно проговорил Уэйд, пока Уизл не успел опомниться.  
— Между прочим, оставил, — быстро отойдя, буркнул Уизл. — Но оперативно! Хотя, конечно, я уже успел у них засидеться. Ни планшета, ни приставки, хотя я сразу сказал, что могу на них работать, если им так уж приспичило. А это кто? — спросил Уизл, кивнув в сторону Боба.  
— Это Боб, он помогал тебя спасать.  
Поскольку Уизл сам был в домашних тапочках, он не стал заострять внимания на внешнем виде Боба и протянул тому руку.  
— Джек Хаммер. Большое спасибо за содействие.  
— Уильям... — Боб решил представиться более развернуто, может это возымело бы успех. — Не то, чтобы у меня был выбор, конечно.  
— Давайте уже выбираться отсюда, — предложил Уизл, хотя Уэйд как раз уже был занят тем, что разведывал обстановку в коридоре.  
— Все чисто. Уизл, зачем они тебя спёрли?  
— Не хотели за софт платить, — Уизл выглянул в коридор у Уэйда из-за спины и пошел следом. Боб, не имея больше никаких жизненных опций, кроме как примкнуть к нарушителям, поплелся за ними. — Разработанный мной искусственный интеллект легко приспосабливается ко всем системам, используемым в наше время. И купить софт можно на моем сайте! Но нет, надо человека от дел отрывать.  
— Среди ночи могут на работу вызвать, это да, — поддакнул Боб.  
— И форма из какой-то дешевой синтетики, — добавил свое веское слово Уэйд, прежде чем на выходе из отсека для заключенных их встретила как минимум дюжина охранников.  
«Неловко вышло да, что трупы не клирятся когда из кадра пропали?»  
— Положить оружие! Руки за голову!  
— За меня, оба! — Уизл пригнулся у Уэйда за спиной на автомате, поскольку хоть и предпочитал уют своего жилища перипетиям внешнего мира, уже не впервые влипал с ним в ситуацию. Боб вовсе съежился за Уизлом, обхватив руками шлем, к слову, надежно защищавший хотя бы его голову. — Лерой Дженкинс! — озвучил Уэйд один из своих боевых кличей и парой выстрелов сразу немного проредил охрану.  
«Подстройка болевого порога» — сообщила Несси, когда Уэйд получил первую пулю. «Успешно. Будь осторожен, Уэйд».  
— Раньше ты так часто со мной не болтала! — Уэйд расстегнул чертов комбинезон, чтобы достать нормальные пушки вместо табельной пукалки Alchemax.  
«Недавнее сканирование показало, что общение со мной вызывает у тебя выделение серотонина».  
— Мы все умрем! — взвыл Боб, оглядевшись и увидев, что Дэдпул, судя по ранениям, уже не жилец, но тут же получил от Уизла пинок под ребра.  
— Бобби, тебе нужно тренировать позитивное мышление! — отозвался Уэйд. Хотя изрешеченный пулями он уже выглядел весьма неважно, система жизнеобеспечения подстроила болевой порог так, что костюм было жальче, чем себя. — О нет, ты прав, мы все умрем! — заметив, что охранники подогнали к выходу из коридора огромный экзоскелет, взвизгнул Уэйд. За спиной ещё более жалко взвизгнул Боб, но, оглянувшись, Уэйд не обнаружил там и следа нового друга. Уизл пригибался от выстрелов и показывал наверх. Задрав голову, Уэйд обнаружил открытый люк вентиляции, в который в ту же самую секунду утащило и Уизла.  
— А как же твоё позитивное мышление? — из вентиляции высунулся Питер и выстрелил паутиной Уэйду в грудь, притягивая его ко всем наверх. — Давай только без этих «Ты же не пошёл» и «Смотрите, меня спас Спайдер-Мен». Я спасал тебя, только когда ты был в том симпатичном платьице, а сегодня это так, по старому знакомству.  
— Ты меня всё же преследуешь! — случайно придавив Боба, воскликнул Уэйд.  
Питер посмотрел на него даже с каким-то осуждением, которое не было связано с затягивающейся дырой в щеке Уэйда. Пока исцеляющий фактор не привел все в должный вид, через дыру виднелась челюсть.  
— I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, — пропел Спайди отрывок винтажного хита в ответ на это заявление и пополз вперед по вентиляции, махнув рукой, чтобы все следовали за ним. — Надо подобрать Дерпи.  
— Я знал, что ты не плохой! — радовался Уэйд, едва поспевая за Пауком по вентиляции то из-за забившейся в колено пули, которую он все-таки выудил, то от захватывающего вида прямо по курсу. У его товарищей проблем с быстрым перемещением, если бы не он, не возникало бы: агенты Alchemax начали палить по потолку, что довольно-таки сильно прибавляло Уизлу и Бобу прыти.  
— Что ж ты тогда так усердно учил меня быть злодеем? — Спайди добрался до следующего вентиляционного люка и посмотрел наружу через решетку. Там Дерпи доламывал уже второй боевой экзоскелет, но спускаться к нему здесь было бы не слишком дальновидно. С тыла, от непредвиденной остановки, лицо Уэйда повстречалось с задницей Питера, что заставило его продолжить путь без промедления.  
— Потому что ты делал все неправильно, конечно же, — Уэйд решил продолжить беседу, не намеренный выслушивать язвительных комментариев в свой адрес от себя же самого, и посыпавшихся на него сразу, как его щека прижалась к чужим округлостям.  
— А ты вот будто знаешь как правильно?  
— Я много читаю!  
— Мистер Дэдпул, сэр!.. Простите, — послышался сзади голос Боба. Уэйд обернулся, снова создав затор. Уизл неодобрительно фыркнул. С появлением Спайди он вообще перестал одобрять что-либо сильнее обычного.  
— Да, мой новый друг?  
— Вы не подумайте, но... Почему вы до сих пор живы?  
— О, это долгая история, Бобби...  
— Вот именно! — Уизл пихнул его в бедро. — Отметим ей начало вашей дружбы завтра за ужином, шевелись давай.  
— Уизл становится нервным, когда его могут убить, не обращай внимания, Боб. Но это мило, что он уже позвал тебя на ужин, учитывая то, что ты работаешь в Alchemax.  
— Ты работаешь в Alchemax? — теперь обернулся уже Уизл, поняв, что упустил в общей суматохе что-то важное.  
— Подозреваю, что уже нет, — скорбно отозвался Боб.  
— Отряд, смирно, — предупредительно скомандовал Спайди, когда собрался остановиться у следующего вентиляционного люка. Уэйд вполне остался доволен своим положением второй раз кряду.  
«Для столетнего старца он удивительно хорошо выглядит».  
— Особенно отдельными своими частями.  
— Я смотрю, пока меня не было, ты уже принял своё новое «Я», — заметил Уизл, обратив внимание, что Уэйд разговаривает сам с собой уже без всякого гундежа.  
— Спайди перестал быть мерзавцем и починит меня!  
— Я не уверен, что это чинится или лечится, а краткие периоды ремиссии едва ли говорят о прогрессе, — хоть Питер и сохранился весьма сносно, былой Паучьей удали у него все же поубавилось, поэтому выбить решетку с первого раза уже не вышло. Уизл воспользовался этой заминкой, чтобы внести дельное уточнение:  
— Паркер, а ты уверен, что нам не стоит попытаться выбраться по вентиляции? Я не в восторге от здешних видов, но из всех собравшихся шансы выжить меньше моих разве что у Боба.  
— Между прочим, я проходил подготов!.. — обиделся Боб, но его прервали.  
— Они уже минуты через две пустят по вентиляции газ, и тогда из всех собравшихся выживет только наш наемник с умелым ртом.  
— Ой, меня уже сотню лет так никто не обзывал, — умилился Уэйд. — Так, стоп. Мы с тобой все-таки давно знакомы?  
«Настолько близко знакомы?»  
— И если ты учился с Уизлом в параллельном потоке, то ему тоже сто лет?  
— Мне не сто лет.  
— А мне 33, — проинформировал Боб с галерки.  
— Господи, Боб, в 33 года можно было бы уже стать хотя бы администратором Макдоналдса, — посетовал Уэйд.  
— Good old days, — вопиющее нежелание дальше участвовать в беседе о возрастных проблемах прибавило Питеру сил, и решетка вентиляции со звоном полетела на пол.  
Дерпи тут же подхватил хозяина и троих пассажиров, успевая отстреливаться паутиной от агентов Alchemax, страждущих их убить.  
— Хороший робот, кто тут хороший робот? — уцепившись за выступ на месте головы Дерпи, где располагались крепления для Питера, Уэйд потрепал паучий экзоскелет по металлическому боку.  
— Не сюсюкай с ним, — наставительно отозвался Питер и направил экзоскелет прямо к окну под шквальным огнем. Они уже почти добрались до цели, когда голос с белой таблички решил отметить, что сбросить балласт было весьма разумным решением. Уэйд не думал, что его внутречерепной дружок назвал бы Уизла балластом, но всё же решил обернуться.  
— Мистер Дэдпул, спасите меня! — голосил сзади Боб, хотя агенты палили исключительно в сторону Дерпи и его пассажирского состава. Питер метнулся обратно, и до того как Уэйд успел отреагировать, кто-то из агентов все-таки попал в цель. Питер схватился за бок, когда Уэйд был уже на полдороги к дураку Бобу. Ухватив его за шиворот, он в несколько телепортов снова оказался на спине у Дерпи.  
— Боб, я тебя лично застрелю, когда мы выберемся! Спайди, ты как? Спайди?  
— Мы падаем! — заорал Уизл, цепляясь за Уэйда. Пока тот спасал Боба, они со Спайди уже успели преодолеть часть расстояния по стене башни вниз.  
— Они застрелили моего старого нового друга?! — Уэйд встряхнул оцепеневшего Боба за шиворот майки и приставил ему ко лбу пистолет, вообще не заботясь о том, чтобы за что-то держаться. — Ты, свободная касса, я тебя пристрелю за это!  
«Я не могу решить, логично это или нет».  
«Обычно в таких ситуациях думают, что бы на это сказал покойник».  
— Несси! Активируй Несси, ты идиот, — Уизлу было всё равно, умрет Боб или нет, лишь бы ему самому не пришлось предстать перед вратами рая слишком рано.  
— Несси! Ты можешь воскресить Спайди?  
«Юнит “Питер” находится без сознания. Падение произойдет через 15 секунд, во избежание получения непоправимого урона дружественными юнитами, получаю контроль над управлением юнитом “Дерпи”. Получено».  
Дерпи резко затормозил, уцепившись паутиной и всеми лапами за стену башни Alchemax, круша стекла. Уэйд не удержался и вместе с Бобом полетел вниз, но телепортация выручила его и на этот раз. Несси даже не притормозила Дерпи, чтобы их подобрать — Уэйд едва успел запрыгнуть паучьему экзоскелету на спину, держа скулящего Боба как мешок с песком.  
— Спасибо, я в порядке, — буркнул Уизл, заметив, что приятеля не волнует ничего, кроме показателей здоровья его «нового старого друга».  
«Мы успешно оторвались от погони сил Alchemax, с помощью передатчика юнита “Дерпи” я отправила их на городское кладбище автомобилей и роботехники».  
Несси припарковала Дерпи в зоопарке, то ли рассудив, что никто не будет искать подобную компанию в зоопарке, то ли решив успокоить Уэйда звуками дикой природы. Где-то поблизости, почуяв в Бобе вечную жертву, тихо зарычал тигр или лев.  
— Несси, как Питер? — соскочив с Дерпи, спросил Уэйд.  
— Хватит копаться у меня в мозгах со своей подружкой, — Питер приложил руку к раненному боку, очнувшись, посмотрел на кровь и отстегнул крепления. Уэйд поддержал его, поскольку тот не устоял на ногах. — Селезенка всё равно была мне не очень дорога.  
«Здоровью юнита “Питер” нанесен сильный ущерб, Уэйд. Его функции регенерации ранений сильно замедлены из-за большого возраста клеток. Необходимо искусственно стимулировать регенерацию, чтобы избежать негативных последствий».  
Уэйд посадил Питера на газон, так чтобы тот опирался спиной на лапки Дерпи, которые тот услужливо поставил как опору, и сам сел напротив него. Боб хотел предложить сбегать в аптеку, но Уизл жестом показал ему, что Уэйд его точно пристрелит, если тот откроет рот.  
— Несси, ты можешь его починить? Ты же можешь чинить меня, просто перенаправь это... чтобы это ни было, у него же есть нейрочип!  
— Уэйд, просто вызови неотложку. Из тюрьмы потом как-нибудь выберусь, — Питера стал не на шутку смущать обеспокоенный вид Дэдпула. Он всегда так забавно поднимал брови, что сейчас это придавало ему сходство с псом какого-нибудь старика, вознамерившегося помереть от старости на глазах у своего любимца.  
«Исцеляющий фактор может быть перенаправлен на биологические системы юнита “Питер”, но, скорее всего, это нанесет непоправимый ущерб твоему организму, Уэйд».  
— В смысле? — не понял Уэйд. Питер медленно моргнул и начал сползать набок, пока Уэйд не поймал его за плечи. — Спайди? Эй, приятель, мы почти уже всё уладили, ну! Потерпи. Несси, вылечи его, он же умрет!  
«Увлекшись захватывающей погоней, я пропустил, когда они стали бойфрендами».  
«В прошлом веке» — мрачно ответил голос с белой таблички, предчувствуя, к чему это всё идет и чем закончится.  
«Принято» — отозвалась Несси. Уэйд ничего не почувствовал, поэтому просто стал проверять не начала ли заживать рана Питера, но только та начала затягиваться, на него напала такая слабость, будто по-французски целуешься с Роуг.  
— Главное: снова не подожги слона, — строго сказала ему Роуг и, поцеловав в щеку напоследок, упорхнула в ночные небеса. Уэйд кивнул и вырубился, уронив голову Питеру на колени. Слоны ему нравились, но однажды он, и правда, спалил одного невзначай, спасая Америку.

***

Он лежал на траве, а Несси гладила его по голове, и все указывало на то, что он умер и попал в Рай. Чуть поодаль от них огромный крылатый тигр глодал кость Боба, а Уизл чинил Дерпи пораненную в бою лапу.  
«Старые добрые посмертные галлюцинации» — испортил голос с жёлтой таблички всю идиллию.  
— Твой мозг сильно поврежден, Уэйд, — произнесла Несси. В загробном мире у нее был живой голос, и говорила она снаружи головы, это оказалось очень приятно.  
«С рождения, леди» — буркнул голос с белой таблички.  
— Ты помнишь, почему ты здесь?  
— Потому что я был хорошим мальчиком и попал в рай?  
Когда Несси снова заговорила, было слышно, что она улыбается.  
— Нет, дуралей, ты же теперь бессмертный. Ты согласился на экспериментальную программу Alchemax и отправился в будущее, оставив меня, чтобы спасти.  
— Я провидец? — удивился Уэйд. С такими способностями открывались весьма заманчивые новые перспективы. Хотя, кажется, не выигрыши на скачках сейчас были темой дня. – Подожди, что значит «отправился в будущее, оставив тебя»? Я отправился в будущее?! Уж куда футуристичнее, я пару месяцев назад купил себе новый тостер и до сих пор не умею им пользоваться!  
Несси рассмеялась.  
— У тебя сгорел нейрочип, стабилизирующий работу мозга, и ты стал совсем как раньше. Такой милашка. Помнишь Ванессу Карлайл? Ты еще всё время пытался от неё сбежать под любым глупым предлогом, потому что очень боялся, что хорошим девочкам, вроде неё, вредно общаться с плохими парнями, вроде тебя?  
Уэйд сел и мотнул головой, после чего пристально посмотрел на Несси. Хоть он только что ощущал её материальные колени щекой, она всё ещё была голограммой.  
— Да… Кажется это ты, Несси, только это как будто было лет сто назад! — Уэйд почесал затылок, — Только не припомню, чтобы ты была такой уж хорошей девочкой, ты била других девчонок!  
— Потому что они пытались увести тебя у меня, — Несси так сощурилась, что Уэйд ненароком слегка отшатнулся, боясь сам схлопотать. Но она быстро сменила гнев на милость и положила руку ему на плечо. — Тебе никак не научиться пользоваться тостером, потому что ты из прошлого века, Уэйд. Там на тебя открыли охоту и ты понял, что если останешься, то доберутся не только до тебя, но и до твоих близких. Alchemax подвернулись тебе как раз вовремя, и ты согласился стать их подопытным по перемещению во времени, — Несси сложила руки на груди (а точнее под ней, заставив Уэйда слегка отвлечься от повествования). — Оставил меня совсем одну!  
Уэйд так и не оторвал взгляда от груди Несси, обтянутой голографическим кэтсьютом. Не потому что был настолько невежлив, а потому что полученная информация заставила его начать вспоминать, что когда-то он жил себе в начала 21 века, пользовался автоматическим оружием и ждал PS4! Несси взяла его за подбородок и подняла его голову так, чтобы его взгляд приходился ей в лицо.  
— Я была очень зла на тебя, Уэйд Уилсон, — Несси снова улыбнулась. — А Уизл до сих пор злится на тебя, что ты потащил его с собой. Ты можешь успокоить его тем, что его контракт с OSCORP был уже аннулирован в пользу Питера Паркера, когда ты сорвал его с места, — Несси повернула голову, посмотрев в сторону крылатого тигра. — А вот, кстати, и он.  
Уэйд посмотрел в ту же сторону.  
— Ох, ну черт. Я думал, если его не будет в моем раю, то я более гетеросексуален, чем мне стало казаться!  
— Ты всегда был немного и нашим и вашим, Уэйд.  
— Уэйд, — позвал Питер. Тигр расправил крылья и вспорхнул, оставив кость Боба на лужайке. — Уэйд, проснись, наконец!

***

Он открыл глаза. Питер стоял над ним в одних тренировочных штанах с забинтованным торсом, держа в руках бутылку воды Evian. Вид у него был довольно-таки цветущий. Хорошая кожа, зачесанные назад влажные после душа волосы. Всё это в сочетании немного насторожило, но топора или гвоздомёта поблизости, кажется, не было. Питер протянул ему бутылку воды, садясь на диван рядом, и Уэйд жадно выхлебал половину.  
— О господи, Пэт, то есть Пит, сколько я был в отключке? — поняв, в чем загвоздка, Уэйд протянул руку и растрепал челку Питера, разрушая пагубное сходство с литературным любителем воды Evian, хотя, слава богам севера, ничего общего с Кристианом Бейлом он не имел.  
— День, полтора. Я чинил Дерпи и не очень следил за временем.  
— А почему я в пентхаусе?  
— Это мой дом! Могу я хотя бы к ста годам-то обзавестись нормальной квартирой?  
«Если он характеризует это как “нормально”, то я согласен носить форму французской горничной, лишь бы больше ничего не делать в своей жизни!»  
«Феминистки не за это боролись».  
— А что случилось с моим домом?  
— Жилище Хаммера больше не безопасно, а адрес твоей халупы никто не знает. Так что я предложил ему и твоему приятелю Биллу…  
— Бобу, — поправил Уэйд.  
— ...пожить там, пока Боб не станет администратором в Макдоналдсе и не сможет сам снимать жилье.  
— А можно мне в душ?  
— Это было бы крайне желательно, — ответил он, но когда Уэйд попытался встать, озираясь в поисках нужного направления, Питер удержал его, твердо положив руку на колено.  
— Большое спасибо, что помог мне, — произнес Питер так серьезно, что Уэйд почувствовал себя неловко. Или неловко стало от того, что он не убрал руку с коленки?  
— Да я просто... — замялся Уэйд, запустив руку в волосы на затылке.  
— Ты очень хороший человек, — Питер кивнул, но не смог долго оставаться серьезным, глядя на его обескураженную физиономию. — Хоть ты и спасаешь всех, когда тебя не просят. Но, не смотря на это, и особенно всё остальное, — Питер взял его за подбородок и, потянув к себе, вдруг поцеловал. Ну, это хотя бы объяснило, к чему был весь этот натянутый тон!  
«Что происходит, что происходит, это весьма приятно, но что происходит?!»  
«Должен заметить, что неожиданно для себя, и я нахожу этот процесс весьма... занимательным».  
Уэйд, наконец, сообразил, куда деть руки и стал ненавязчиво (как ему казалось), наваливаться на Питера, давая тому целовать себя в свое удовольствие, но тот сразу же прекратил. — Ты всё равно мне нравишься. Помни об этом, когда пойдешь в ванную, — закончил Питер и встал с дивана, дружески потрепав Уэйда по плечу.  
— Я... Эм... Ты... Мы... — Уэйд шумно вздохнул. — Мы теперь можем целоваться, обниматься и делать все эти весёлые вещи?  
— Только целоваться и обниматься, — отозвался Питер.  
— Я же говорил Несси, что я попал в Рай! — не расстроился Уэйд и отправился, наконец, в душ, куда его так настойчиво и небеспричинно отправляли.  
«Существование Рая весьма спорно, Уэйд» — Несси снова стала машиной внутри головы. – «Будь осторожен с зеркалами».  
— А что такого с ними не... Срань господня! — зайдя в ванную, Уэйд наткнулся на свое отражение. — Несси, это пройдет?..  
Уэйд повернул голову, с тоской глядя на левую часть лица, оставшуюся в сравнительной норме. Вся правая скула и часть челюсти были покрыты старыми ожогами, которые пятнами проступали на руках, плечах и по всему телу.  
«На полное исцеление может понадобиться от пяти до двенадцати лет, при условии, если ты не будешь получать дополнительных увечий».  
— Я как чертов далматинец.  
«Как видно, тебе все же придется работать горничной».  
— Ну, хотя бы у меня есть волосы!  
«Не везде».  
— И полторы брови...  
«Но ты всё равно ему нравишься, помнишь?»  
«В наше время мы были родоначальниками свободы самовыражения, а теперь и я чувствую себя неловко».  
Уэйд вздохнул, снял с крючка единственное чистое полотенце и засунул его в стиральную машину, тут же сообщившую, что стирка данному предмету ещё не требуется. После душа с самим собой ему точно сразу потребуется ещё немного послушать, что он всё равно нравится. А Паркеру для всего нужна логичная причина: и чтобы не уничтожать реальность для создания собственной, и чтобы в душ к другу заглянуть.  
«Стратег».


	2. Love, peace, crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Додали.

Уэйд жил в квартире Питера уже неделю и за это время отчетливо успел понять, что должность французской горничной — не его стиль. Во-первых, он совершенно не умел прибираться, так что пентхаус бывшего главы Alchemax, стараниями их обоих, быстро приобрел сходство с обычной паучьей берлогой. И если бы рвение к уборке хоть как-то поощрялось в этом доме! Питер только и делал, что читал, смотрел новости науки по Discovery и чинил своего робота-уборщика, переставшего убирать после того, как Уэйд решил проверить способности его искусственного интеллекта парой каверзных вопросов об устройстве вселенной. И за всю эту неделю они с Питером поцеловались только еще два раза!  
«Второй раз и то не в счет».  
«Поцелуй длиной менее чем в три Миссисипи совершенно не в счет, потому что расценивается как супружеский!»  
Уэйд тихо завыл, лежа на диване, с которого вставал только для того, чтобы перелечь на кровать. По телевизору шла передача про симпатичных щенят, которую Animal Planet запустили еще в нулевых, но, увы, этот выпуск он уже видел позавчера.  
— Я настоятельно советую тебе чем-нибудь заняться, Уэйд, — услышав эти жалкие звуки, посоветовал ему Питер, даже не отрываясь от своих скучнейших микросхем. Похоже, будучи по призванию химиком, он не очень преуспевал в механике. Робот был на больничном уже четыре дня и до сих пор не подавал признаков выхода из глубокой комы.  
— Я занят, — протянул в ответ Уэйд, пытаясь дотянуться до пульта от телевизора. Но он лежал слишком далеко на ковре для того, чтобы достать его, не поднимаясь.  
— Личностным разложением?  
— У меня нет работы, Питер… Все, кому я мог позвонить и предложить свои противозаконные услуги, мертвы! Все, кого я успел узнать здесь, считают меня государственным преступником. Твои бывшие подчиненные могли бы принять меня в корпорацию зла, но у них слишком дерьмовый соц. пакет. В конце концов, я мог бы сниматься в рекламе нижнего белья, но посмотри, что со мной стало!  
Питер, наконец, оторвался от своей работы и посмотрел в сторону Уэйда, вздохнув. Его проблемы с годами совершенно не менялись. Как и сто лет назад, ему казалось, что лучшее решение — это лечь лицом вниз и подождать, пока проблемы решатся сами по себе. Как ни парадоксально, у Дэдпула это всегда срабатывало.  
— Я сдаюсь, — Питер бросил отвертку на стол и, неожиданно для Уэйда, решил последовать его примеру и тоже уселся перед телевизором. — Ты его убил.  
— Ну я же убийца… Хоть на что-то я годен.  
Питер поднял пульт и стал бездумно щелкать каналы.  
— Ты вернул меня к жизни, чтобы я мог слушать твое нытье?  
«Как грубо!»  
Уэйд сел и, насупившись, уставился на Питера. Хоть внешне за сто лет он почти не изменился, суровости в нем прибавилось — хоть вычерпывай. Один из нейрочипов Уэйда сгорел окончательно, так что его память о былых деньках теперь почти не имела пробелов. А то, что все же затерялось в темных уголках подсознания, можно было уточнить у Несси. И вот теперь Уэйд уже не мог представить, чтобы этот Питер рассказывал ему, как опасался, что его соседка может засунуть его в измельчитель для мусора…  
«Твой новый парень слишком взрослый для тебя?»

***  
Питер в передаче про щенят не нуждался: один уже сидел рядом с ним на диване, но по телевизору, как всегда, шла одна ерунда о политике, а как еще отвлечь себя от того, что он не знает, что теперь делать с Уэйдом, придумать не получалось. Они слишком давно не виделись. Чересчур. Питер стал другим человеком, а Уэйд только обзавелся почти полным комплектом бровей, компьютером в голове и симпатичной прической. Удивительно, что канадка так и не вышла из моды за сто лет… Находясь рядом с ним, Питер зачастую не понимал своих эмоций и даже опасался выйти за рамки, в которые себя загнал. После того как ему прострелили селезенку, а Уэйд его вылечил, пожертвовав ради этого своей внешностью, Питер вообще чувствовал себя странно. Паучьи силы почти восстановились и простые человеческие потребности стали напоминать о себе куда чаще. Чтобы случайно не натворить дел, Питер пытался вообще не трогать Уэйда, даже когда он вот так строил из себя милого песика, которого стоит погладить. Питеру было очень одиноко, а теперь стало страшно, что порыв это исправить был ошибочным.  
— О чем ты так крепко задумался?  
Уэйд подался вперед и наклонил голову.  
— Как ты считаешь, у Хаммера есть лазерный паяльник на 0,05 миллиметров?  
— Чего?

***  
Уже через двадцать минут Уэйд обнаружил себя на крыше автобуса, направляющегося в сторону улицы, где располагалось его скромное жилище, отданное друзьям под временную резиденцию. И все из-за лазерного паяльника, старой приставки и надобности забрать свой шлем и пижаму! Питер умел мотивировать, скидывая людей с дивана на пол.  
«Тебе надо проветриться» - говорил он».  
«Ты совсем зачах» - говорил он».  
«А у него, видите ли, еще дела».  
«Какие у столетнего старца могут быть дела?!»  
«Хоббита отвести в Мордор?»  
«Гномов в Эребор?»  
«Эльфов увести из Валинора?!»  
— Вот метафора про Феанора мне больше нравится, помните, нам с ним еще спать.  
«Да какой там».  
«Вы как пожилая пара».  
Уэйд спрыгнул с крыши автобуса на регулировочный островок и показал водителю, погрозившему ему кулаком, средний палец. Ему было лень спускаться на тротуар, чтобы войти в дом как подобает, поэтому Уэйд просто телепортировался на соседский балкон и, перебравшись через перила, по выступу здания просто дошел до своего окна, зная, что оно не закрывается.  
— О Боги Севера, — подняв створку и заглянув внутрь, произнес Уэйд.  
«Они превратили Мордор в Валинор».  
Уизл рубился на приставке в Halo 6 и только взглянул на Уэйда, чтобы тут же вернуться к своему сетевому побоищу. Сказать, что дома было прибрано, значило бы ничего не сказать. Уэйд залез внутрь и осмотрелся. Пропала башня из коробок пиццы, куда-то делась вся его одежда, хранившаяся на предметах мебели, его любимые винтажные приставки, как забытый хлам, стояли в картонной коробке рядом с телеком, вместе со всей коллекцией дисков. Варварство!  
— Вы что наняли горничную?! Даже у нас нет горничной!  
— Твой новый приятель же богатей, — ответил Уизл, предусмотрительно выключив свой микрофон.  
— Мне начинает казаться, что нет… Но не в деньгах счастье! — Уэйд снова огляделся и заметил свой шлем, в котором почему-то обосновался плюшевый зеленый кальмар. — Что это за черт? — Уэйд вытряхнул кальмара на пол и положил шлем в занятую приставками и дисками коробку, которую и решил спасти из этой обители пугающего порядка.  
— У Боба нет работы — он нервничает и весь день убирается, — Уизл мастерски разнес вражеский танк. Уэйд отметил, что в Halo сто лет уже ничего не меняется. — Честно говоря, это уже начинает немного нервировать.  
— Так пусть работает в Макдоналдсе! Куда вы дели мои вещи?  
Уизл пожал плечами.  
— Посмотри в шкафу в спальне, еще Боб говорил, что нашел какие-то вещи твоей подружки в чемодане под кроватью, но разве у тебя есть подружка?  
«Только дружок».  
— Это мои вещи!  
«И зачем было об этом сообщать?»  
— А где Боб? — высунувшись из спальни, спросил Уэйд. В шкафу действительно нашлись некоторые его вещи, пижама и парочка старых нарядов. Правда, сносный вид имело только мини-платье, в котором Уэйд когда-то ходил убивать злобного Айсмена. Уэйд зачем-то захватил его с собой вместе с другой одеждой. К сожалению, платье французской горничной истрепалось в перестрелке совершенно.  
— Боб на собеседовании, — ответил Уизл, когда Уэйд вернулся в гостиную и засунул свои вещи в ту же коробку.  
— Может, ему лучше устроиться в Гидру?  
— Думаю, в конце концов, он придет к этому решению.  
На Уизла очень сильно ругались в голосовом чате. Уэйду не так часто доводилось видеть приятеля настолько довольным.  
— Несс, что там просил Мистер Отстраненный Ученый? Лазерную отвертку?  
— Я вам Доктор что ли? Это твой благоверный скорее похож на тайм-лорда.  
«Лазерный паяльник 0,05 миллиметров, Уэйд», — уточнила Несси.  
— У него Тардис все время ломается, — угрюмо ответил Уэйд.  
«Ты не проверял, стесняшка, что там с его Тардис. Хотя в таком возрасте-то конечно».  
— Да я не это имею в виду! У тебя есть лазерный паяльник?  
— На сколько миллиметров?  
— 0,05…  
Уизл стянул с головы гарнитуру и всучил Уэйду джойстик, вставая с дивана.  
— Не облажайся, — наставительно предупредил он, направляясь к столу. Уэйд в эту же секунду поджег его персонажа его же собственной огненной гранатой, нажав не на ту кнопку.  
«Что, слился жопашник?», — донеслось из гарнитуры.  
— Уроки пойди сделай, — обиделся Уэйд. Уизл быстро вернулся и отомстил за него незамедлительно, отдав Уэйду пресловутый паяльник.  
— Робота собираете?  
— Угу, — Уэйд заметил, что все вокруг как-то сразу стали считать их с Питером женатой парой, хотя самое веселое в их «супружеской жизни» они почему-то с ним как-то пропустили. От этого ему совсем взгрустнулось, поэтому, забрав тяжелую коробку, он на автомате полез обратно в окно.  
— Ты может лучше через дверь? — спросил его вдогонку Уизл, но Уэйд рассудил, что сойдет и так.  
***  
Под вечер Питер даже оживился за Army of Two, но Уэйд опять впал в немилость, когда не удержался и обнял его со спины, положив подбородок Питеру на плечо, когда тот стоял на кухне, делая себе сэндвич. И если в прошлом Питер бил его и оставался веселым малым, то теперь Питер бил его и отправлялся чинить роботов.  
— Несси, что мне делать? У меня депрессия!  
«Пониженный уровень эндорфина связан с тем, что ты систематически не получаешь желаемого. Рекомендуется сменить вид деятельности».  
— Ну и как мне это поможет?  
«Тактику смени, дубина. Девчонка плохого не посоветует».  
— Какую еще к черту тактику…  
Уэйд послонялся вокруг Питера туда-сюда, убедился, что тот больше не злится, судя по тому, что тот голосом хирурга попросил подать ему какие-то инструменты. Потом он предпринял безуспешную попытку поспать перед телевизором, но бессонница от отсутствия какой-либо деятельности разрушила его план.  
«Мне кажется, стоит как-то его подтолкнуть».  
«Между вами какое-то напряжение, из-за которого вы не веселитесь, как раньше!»  
— Да что вы за клуб диванной психологии организовали там?  
Уэйд решил внять совету Несси и сменить вид деятельности. Точнее заняться хоть чем-нибудь и разобрать коробку, которую принес из дома. На PS2 можно было бы поиграть в Final Fantasy, диски отправились на полку, одежда — в комод. Убираться было скучнейшим занятием в мире.  
— Вы думаете, я в это еще влезу? — добравшись до платья, спросил Уэйд.  
«Ты тогда был очень худым после встречи с Голодом».  
«Просто комикс рисовал Опена, он всех рисовал тощими».  
«Когда мы купили это платье, рисовал уже Ното!»  
— Че вы оба несете? — не став вдаваться в детали, Уэйд, недолго думая, стянул с себя штаны и футболку, чтобы проверить насколько он в этом чертовом будущем растолстел. Оказалось, что не намного. Даже стало лучше смотреться в области задницы. Со старой маской от Силы Икс, закрывшей почти все ожоги на лице, и рыжим париком смотрелось вообще симпатично.  
— Жалко помады нет.  
«И туфель!»  
«Помнишь, ты тогда потерял туфельку, как Золушка. Интересно, кто ее нашел…»  
Собственный сногсшибательный внешний вид легко подбодрил Уэйда, так что в конечном итоге Несси оказалась права. Стоило только сменить вид деятельности. И надеть чулки. И, конечно же, похвастаться Питеру своей превосходной формой! Хоть Уэйду было и не сто лет, в этом чертовом будущем еда стала куда калорийнее.

***  
«Стоит просто признать, Паркер, система жизнеобеспечения Уэйда восстановила все твои биологические функции». Питер вздохнул. Пока его биологические функции находятся в таком взвинченном состоянии, роботу-уборщику не видать воскрешения. Вчера, когда Питер сидел на диване за просмотром новостей научного мира, Уэйд уселся у него в ногах и, пока Питер не сбежал, находился на волоске от того, чтобы в любую секунду начать делать минет в добровольно-принудительном порядке. У них никогда не было секса, но Уэйд всегда как-то так себя вел, что избежать с ним определенной степени близости не удавалось. Избежать ее сейчас удавалось и вовсе из рук вон плохо. Питер, в общем-то, и позабыл о том ощущении, когда тебе приходится стоять под холодным душем из-за того, что ты наткнулся на своих кузин, а теперь и кузин рядом не было, и холодный душ не особенно помогал.  
Биологические функции в норме, рядом приятель, с которым ты уже все равно целовался, а ты провел полным затворником десяток лет... Чертов десяток! Питер подпер голову рукой и уставился на сгоревшие микросхемы, совершенно ничего не понимая во всей этой чертовщине. Все, до чего дотрагивался Уэйд, определенно сходило с ума. И вот: ему как будто снова к тридцати, и Уэйд как будто очень даже кандидат.

***  
Уэйд даже отпрянул от того, как Питер резко развернулся на стуле, когда он всего лишь положил руки ему на плечи и спросил как у его дорогого доктора дела с пациентом.  
«Такой нервный будто…»  
— Смотри, что я нашел дома, — Уэйд повернулся, решив продемонстрировать все свои достоинства — Ты видел только платье горничной, да? Оно, к сожалению, испортилось, но, кажется, как раз из-за него возникло между нами это напряжение.  
Питер как-то странно смотрел на него, приподняв бровь. Уэйд никак не мог понять что еще, кроме отчаяния, выражает его лицо.  
— Почему ты в платье?  
Уэйд пожал плечами. Странный вопрос.  
— Потому что… Потому что? Оно что, меня полнит?

***  
Нет, платье Уэйда совершенно не полнило. В сочетании с рыжим париком оно ему, как это ни странно, шло. В женской одежде Уэйд почему-то не выглядел совершенно нелепо, как остальные мужчины его комплекции, может потому что вел себя естественно. Справедливо рассудив, что с него хватит, Питер поднялся со стула, изловил Уэйда, когда тот трусливо попятился, и посадил его на свой стол, встав у него между ног. Уэйд так удивился, что не успел ничего сказать до того, как Питер его поцеловал. Было приятно. Не сдерживаться, обнимать за талию рыжую красотку, пусть и фальшивую, и легко, как раньше, поднимать тяжести. Не стоило только говорить Уэйду о тяжестях — кажется, у него были какие-то комплексы насчет того, что он весит больше Буллзая. Хотя Буллзай не выглядел бы в платье хотя бы на одну десятую так же сексуально. К черту Буллзая, откуда он вообще тут взялся.

***  
«Вот это поворот».  
«Ни здравствуйте, ни до свидания, а уже язык в рот засунул».  
Уэйд быстро оправился и обнял Питера за шею. Юбка была слишком узкой и когда Питер раздвинул ему ноги, она изрядно задралась, и без того не будучи длинной. Уэйд очень не хотел его спугнуть, но быстро понял, что Питер держит его так крепко, что сделать что-то по собственной инициативе у него едва ли получится.  
«У меня складывается ощущение, что нас сейчас поимеют», — заметил один из голосов, когда Питер совсем задрал юбку Уэйда.  
«А что, разве мы не этого добивались?»  
— Ммм-м-м! — услышав, что Уэйд пытается все же что-то сказать, Питер даже как-то нехотя оторвался от него.  
— Все в порядке? Ты же не против?  
— Я? Против? — Уэйд шумно вздохнул. — Как я могу быть против…  
— Нужно было спросить, чтобы ты потом не закрыл от меня холодильник на замок. Так что ты хотел сказать?  
— Что здесь твердый не только твой член, но и чертов стол.  
Питер сощурился и неожиданно поднял Уэйда со стола, взвалив его на плечо.  
— Ауч! Это было неожиданно, — плечо Питера довольно ощутимо впивалось в живот, Уэйд не понимал, куда его тащат из-за упавшего на лицо парика, а за невольно оказанное сопротивление его еще и шлепнули по заднице. — Помню времена, когда ты частенько носил меня на руках!  
«А ощущение с каждой секундой все крепнет».  
— Мне кажется, это не «ощущение»!  
— Что? — Питер довольно бесцеремонно бросил Уэйда на кровать и тут же уже был на нем, опять задрав его юбку.  
— Я не тебе, — Уэйд попытался перехватить инициативу, обняв Питера за талию, но Питер не дал ему осуществить и части своего плана, тут же отодвинувшись, но только для того, чтобы снять с него белье.  
«Это начинает серьезно напрягать».  
«В кофе, который мы сварили, был виски?»  
«Мы сварили кофе? Когда?»  
— Ты просто мистер неожиданность… — все происходящее очень возбуждало, но Уэйд не был уверен в его реальности.  
— Ты расхаживаешь передо мной в мини-юбке и называешь мое поведение неожиданным?  
«Только не поссорьтесь сейчас из-за того, что он пытается указывать тебе, что носить!»  
Уэйд редко забывал, что хотел сказать, но когда обнаружил, что Питер рассекретил его тайник «На Случай Большой Удачи», с ним это все-таки случилось.  
— Ты нашел, где я спрятал смазку!  
— Это было легко, — самодовольно отозвался Питер, поддев крышку большим пальцем.  
— Но это не честно!  
— Почему же? Ты первый хотел ей воспользоваться?  
— Но это же был _мой_ тайник.  
— Он был под _моим_ матрасом.  
«А ты просто хотел примерить платье», — констатировал внутренний голос, когда Питер медленно протолкнул в него холодные от смазки пальцы. Впрочем, все очень быстро согрелось. Хоть это было немного не то, о чем Уэйд размышлял за принятием душа до того, как пришло время проявить больше гостеприимства, он выглядел вполне довольным и стонал достаточно громко.

***  
— Ты так меня не дождешься, — Питеру нравилось, как Уэйд хватается за него и, пытаясь подмахивать, постоянно сбивается с ритма, но он уже так вздрагивал при каждом движении руки, что становилось ясно, что он вот-вот кончит.  
— Ох, ну простите, что тебя было не дождаться!  
Питер усмехнулся, приподнявшись над ним. Уэйд тяжело дышал и теребил прядь парика, то ли от нетерпения, то ли обдумывая план действий. Зная его — скорее второе. Когда он попытался повалить Питера набок, все совершенно встало на свои места.  
— Потерпи, — снова прижав него к кровати, произнес Питер.  
— Ты что, правда собираешься?.. — заметив, что Питер стянул свои треники, Уэйд немного отполз назад. — Ой нет, нет, нет, это туда не влезет.  
— Ты мне льстишь, — размазывая смазку по своему члену, улыбнулся Питер.  
— Никакой лести, одни факты! — Уэйд замер, когда Питер снова устроился у него между ног и довольно сильно стиснул его руку.  
— Да не бойся ты. Все будет нормально, — когда Питер толкнулся в него, Уэйд еще сильнее сжал его за руку и уткнулся ему в плечо, издав тот же самый жалкий звук, который означал крайнюю степень напускного отчаяния.

***  
Его «стон боли» отнюдь не был связан с тем, что Уэйду было больно. Напротив. Больно не было совсем. Просто Несси в ту самую секунду, как Пити Младший уже был на половине пути к успеху, сообщила, что болевой порог подстроен под повышенные функции регенерации для получения удовольствия от процесса. Это было… Стыдно. Благо, никто другой, кроме Уэйда, этого не слышал.  
«Мы слышали».  
— А вас, дураков, никто не спрашивает, — Питер двигался слишком медленно. Уэйд провел рукой по его спине и, положив руку ему на бедро, несколько раз подтолкнул его к себе.  
— Не больно?  
Уэйд отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Я забыл, что мне теперь никогда не больно. Но это не отменяет того, что он огромный!  
— Может, мне поэтому всегда так удавалась… деморализация врага.  
— Если белья-то не носить под трико!  
— Ох, — Питер пропустил руку ему под спину и обнял за талию, поцеловав Уэйда. Прервал поцелуй он только тогда, когда был уверен, что Уэйд будет только стонать, а не комментировать события. Поделиться впечатлениями можно было бы и после.  
Они кончили почти одновременно, как подростки быстро, испачкав Уэйду платье.  
— Ты красивый, — заметил Питер, когда Уэйд еще пытался отдышаться.  
— Да что за фигня! — Уэйд смутился и зачем-то поправил сползший ворот платья. — Каждый раз, когда я надеваю что-то красивое, это сразу пачкается.  
— Обязательно постирай.  
Уэйд посмотрел в сторону и прижал Питера к себе, крепко обняв.  
— Только больше не будь холодным и недоступным, как злодей!  
— Я просто чувствовал себя странно. Ты меня задушишь!  
— Тогда мы с Несс просто снова тебя воскресим.  
Питер высвободился и лег рядом, положив голову Уэйду на плечо.  
— Пойдем в кино на день Доктора?  
— Уизл думает что ты — Доктор.  
— Это бы многое объяснило…  
— Серьезно. Больше никогда не веди себя, как Доктор Дум. Как просто Доктор — можно. Как Доктор Дум — нет.  
— Я обещаю, что когда-нибудь даже настанет твоя очередь.  
— Когда-нибудь?!  
— Когда я наверстаю упущенное за годы злодейства.  
Уэйд повернул голову и поцеловал Питера в нос.  
— Злодеи отстойники.  
— Это точно.


	3. Не забываем что автор еще и рисует.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Работа с fandom kombat 2013.


End file.
